A Late Applebloomer
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: A mistake causes Applebloom to move away for a year.  Upon her return, everything's changed.  Now, it's up to her to adapt and find her place in the world.  Shoujo-ai.  ABxSB
1. Exile, Vilify

Note: This will be about 5, maybe 6 chapters in length.

I don't own My Little Pony.

* * *

><p>It was just another boring evening in Ponyville. Everypony was getting off work and heading home for the night, and Luna was just about to bring out the moon and stars.<p>

On the far side of town in a secluded area of Sweet Apple Acres, the three members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying out their last activity of the day: candle making. They had picked it at random earlier that day, and it was...less than successful.

Previous to this, they had tried apple bucking with Applejack, patching a hole in the barn's roof, and making apple pies with Granny Smith. All had done nothing but cause a major headache for the entire Apple family. Applejack had then asked that they do something less extreme, and, after noticing some candles in one of the main windows, she had suggested the activity.

Most of their attempts were terrible. Candles didn't form correctly, so they were lopsided. Any tries on scented candles created horrible smells in their treehouse. Eventually, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gave up, and they went home. Applebloom's latest try, however, was working out moderately well, so she decided to stay and try to make it perfect.

After much effort, her candle actually looked great. Although she didn't scent it, it didn't smell horrible, and the candle wasn't going to fall over when she let go.

Her next idea was to test it by lighting up the wick and see if it burned correctly. Grabbing a match in her mouth, she quickly lit it and then the candle itself. Seeing that it didn't disintegrate or otherwise self-destruct once she did that, she sat down and took a deep breath of release as she threw the match in the trash can next to her.

Unfortunately, the match was still lit, and it landed in a small pool of still-melted wax.

The wooden trash can quickly ignited, and the flames spread through the treehouse. As soon as she noticed, Apple Bloom jumped out the door and down the stairs, wanting desperately to get to her sister and away from the fire.

About thirty minutes later, the fireponies arrived, the orchard, as well as the farmhouse and barn, was completely burned down, and Applebloom was in huge trouble.

* * *

><p>After a night spent at Twilight's library, the Apple family got together in the morning to have a big meeting. Applejack and Big Macintosh were still exhausted, as they had both worked with the fireponies to deal with the fire. Granny Smith was also there...physically, anyways.<p>

Applebloom, however, was extremely worried about what was going to happen to her, as she had never made a mistake quite as large as this. She also worried that her friends could be implicated, and she prepared to defend them just in case.

They were all sitting in the middle of the room, and Applejack was standing in the center of them.

"Alright lil' sis. Tell us what happened."

"Uh, well...the three of us girls were makin' candles, like ya said. We weren't no good at first, but ah ended up making one good one. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle got fed up with it all and they left. Ah stayed to make mine perfect, and after ah tested it by lightin' it up, ah guess ah burnt some wax they threw away in the trash. Before ah knew it, ah was running for ya."

She looked away, and she felt really guilty.

"Sorry sis."

Applejack took a deep breath.

"Mistakes happen sis. It's just that we can't afford all of 'em. This one last night is gonna hurt us for the rest of the year, if not longer."

Applejack sighed. She really didn't want to say this, but she had no choice.

"So we've decided to send ya to yer Aunt and Uncle Orange's place."

"WHAT!"

"Ya heard me. Ah'm sorry, but we really can't afford any more mistakes like this. Ya need to grow up a little. Ah did it when ah was young, and-"

"SO YER SENDING ME AWAY!"

"I really don't want to do this, but think of it this way: You'll learn to be all sophisticated-like, and it'll give ya plenty of opportunities to get your cutie mark!"

Applebloom opened her mouth to say a retort, but she quickly closed it. A tear fell from her eye, and Applejack put her hoof around her.

"There there. It'll be ok. Jus' wait and see."

Applebloom sniffed.

"Ah get it. Ah'm just a burden."

"No yer not! We all love ya very much, and ya help out 'round here all the time!"

"It's ok, big sis. I understand."

Applejack cuddled her sister closer.

"Sorry sis. Besides, it's jus' fer about a year."

"Can ah at least go say goodbye to mah friends?"

"Sure sugarcube."

* * *

><p>Next time: Letters between friends allow both sides to cope. What can happen over a year?<p>

* * *

><p>Alright, one chapter down. The next chapter will be in a different style for me, so be ready for that. It should be up in a few days to a week, depending on my work schedule. Also, future chapters should be longer.<p>

Please review!


	2. Postcards From Far Away

Sorry about the delay. My internet connection has sporadically been on the fritz all week, I came down with a really bad head cold or something, and I've been working a lot this week...

Anyways, here's chapter 2. It's in a new style for me (mailed letters between two groups), so please tell me if I screwed up somewhere (or everywhere, like I'm expecting). Applebloom is in italics, and the CMC (Mostly Sweetie Belle) are in bold. Everything else is in standard style.

Also, there will be Scootaloo bashing. I don't like Scootaloo. Not one bit. She'll probably be redeemed later in the fic, but not right now.

Anyways, I don't own MLP:FIM.

* * *

><p>(One week after the fire)<p>

_Dear Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo,_

_Since we can't talk, I figured we'd start sending each other letters (even though I know you don't like to read Scootaloo...). I don't know how long it'll take to get there, but I already have a lot to talk about!_

_I'm kinda lonely now that I've moved in with Uncle and Aunt Orange. There ain't many fillies or colts to hang out with around here, so I'm stuck until I can start school here. As for my Aunt and Uncle, they're so boring! I try to find something fun to do, and they always stop me. Aunt Orange keeps telling me that "a real mare wouldn't cause mischief". It's really annoying!_

_I hope you guys send me a letter. I need someone to talk to, and no one around here wants to._

_-Applebloom_

_-PS: Tell my family that I'm fine, just really bored!_

* * *

><p>(Two weeks after the fire)<p>

**Dear Applebloom,**

**I'm sorry that you aren't having any fun there. It's not the same without you here. Scootaloo can't seem to find any new ways to try and find our cutie marks, so we're going back and trying some things again.**

**Things have been pretty boring around here. Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith all moved in with me and my sister after the fire, and your sister is constantly running from our house to the farm. She's been trying hard to regrow the apple trees, but she says that it'll be quite a while before things go back to normal.**

**Anyways, I'll definitely keep writing to you. You need someone.**

**-Sweetie Belle**

**-PS: Scootaloo says hi, but she didn't want to write this letter. She's so lazy...**

* * *

><p>(A month after the fire)<p>

_Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_Well, school started last month, and it's...ok, I guess. It's all fancy and stuff. I have to learn about stuff like "etiquette" and stuff. I have to carry around a dictionary with me just to understand half of what the teacher is saying._

_Most of the other fillies (it's an all-filly school) are spoiled brats, and I can't really make any new friends. I'm the only pony without a cutie mark, so the other fillies always make fun of me, and I also had some pranks pulled on me._

_I'm pretty sad right now, but hopefully you have some good news to cheer me up?_

_-Applebloom_

* * *

><p>(Three months after the fire)<p>

**Dear Applebloom,**

**Sorry about the delay! Miss Hooves lost your last letter for a while, but she found it and brought to me as soon as she could.**

**I feel really bad for you. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have started messing with me and Scootaloo whenever they see us, so I guess they can tell that we're worse off without you.**

**We have some good news though: Scootaloo got her cutie mark! She was trying to do some hard trick or something on her scooter, and she pulled it off. She got her cutie mark then, and it's a scooter flying off a ramp. She's really happy about it, and you should have seen the look on Diamond Tiara's face!**

**So anyways, we miss you!**

**-Sweetie Belle**

* * *

><p>(Three and a half months after the fire)<p>

_Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_That's great news! Tell Scoots I'm proud of her!_

_Speaking of cutie marks, I haven't been able to try new things while I've been here. School here is way harder than Miss Cheerilee's old class. I'm learning "to be a proper mare" like Aunt Orange told me to be. It's kinda hard, but it's also kinda fun after a while...if I avoid the other fillies._

_Anyways, tell Sis I love her. I miss you guys._

_-Applebloom_

* * *

><p>(Four months after the fire)<p>

**Dear Applebloom,**

**Well, I've got some good news and some bad news, so lets start with the bad.**

**Scootaloo has kinda...changed since she got her cutie mark. Some new colts just moved to Ponyville, and they act just like her. One's a unicorn called 'Max Awesome', and his cutie mark is a roller skate with a rocket tied to it. The other is a pegasus called 'Bam Hawk', and he has a bloody skateboard for his mark. Long story short, she started getting tired of helping me find my cutie mark, and she started to hang out with them instead of me.**

**It's been kinda bad lately, so I've been trying to hang out with my sister more. She's been busy though, and she's been acting strange lately, especially when your sister is around.**

**Speaking of your sister, your family is doing fine. The money came in to fix the buildings on the farm, and Twilight has been helping out the trees with some magic. Applejack was mad about that at first, but she eventually agreed.**

**Anyways, I'll be ok, and your family will be too. Just hang in there, and you'll be back here before you know it.**

**-Sweetie Belle**

* * *

><p>(Four and a half months after the fire)<p>

_Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_Wow. That's really sad about Scootaloo. I never figured her to do something like that. I guess I'll have to yell at her when I get back, whenever that is._

_I've started trying to find my cutie mark again, but I'm running out of things to try by myself. I've tried chess, crocheting, and stand-up comedy in the last several hours, but no cutie mark yet. If you have any ideas, just let me know._

_Oh, I'm also starting to get ready for Nightmare Night. I finally get to be something OTHER than a big apple for once._

_-Applebloom_

* * *

><p>(Five and a half months after the fire)<p>

**Dear Applebloom,**

**Things with Scootaloo got worse. I tried to talk to her about how she's acting, and she snapped at me. She said that I got boring, and that I didn't 'fit into her new extreme life'. She hasn't talked to me since.**

**School's been getting worse and worse since then. Twist is nice and all to hang out with, but she's not the same as you or Scoots. Diamond Tiara has been even worse, and she was there when Scootaloo and I fought.**

**Also, I've been trying to find my cutie mark by myself for a while too. I haven't tried any of those things yet, but thanks for the ideas. I tried filing paperwork for my sister, magic with Twilight, and bucking trees with your sister. I haven't got mine yet either. Maybe we could come up with a list or something?**

**-Sweetie Belle**

* * *

><p>(Six months after the fire)<p>

_Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_Sorry about Scootaloo. I guess someponies have no loyalty. I thought her hero was Rainbow Dash, the ELEMENT OF LOYALTY._

_I guess you're lucky that you can at least hang out with Twist. I've got nopony here. I'm still a blank flank at a school filled with cutie marks._

_Classes are going well, though. Right now, we're learning about "table manners". It used to be hard for me to focus a lot of the time, but I've gotten used to it by now, especially when everypony yells at you when you fall asleep or daydream._

_A list, huh? Let me see..._

_-cooking_

_-learning another language_

_-snowboarding/skiing_

_-reading_

_-gaming_

_-racing_

_-mind-reading_

_-checkers (NOT CHESS)_

_-public speaking_

_-singing_

_-painting_

_How's that? Let me know._

_-Applebloom_

(Eight months after the fire)

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Applebloom,<strong>

**I've been so busy, I haven't been able to write.**

**After the Winter-Wrap Up and Hearth's Warming Eve, I spent most of my time working down on the farm for your sister. I didn't earn my cutie mark, but the farm is looking good! The barn is almost finished, and the trees are almost fully grown. Twilight's magic is amazing.**

**Just remember: you get to come home whenever the farm is up and running again. It won't take forever, just until the apples start to grow! That's when Applejack and the rest of your family will start making money again, or that's at least what Applejack says.**

**Also, I tried some of those things on your list. Nothing yet, but I'll keep trying.**

**-Sweetie Belle**

* * *

><p>(Eight and a half months after the fire)<p>

_Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_It's ok. Just write when you can._

_That's great about the farm! I really can't wait to come home! Aunt and Uncle Orange are fine, but they can't compare to my real family._

_I'm not having any luck with my cutie mark still. I'm almost thinking about giving up until I get back home, you know? Maybe I'm just destined to be a blank flank forever..._

_-Applebloom_

* * *

><p>(Nine and a half months after the fire)<p>

**Dear Applebloom,**

**I've got good news, great news, and weird news.**

**Well, the good news is that all the buildings on the farm are finished, so all that's left are the trees to wait on. Cross your hooves! Everypony's pulling together to help out, and the apples should start growing anytime.**

**The great news is just that: great. I had to do a project on folk music last week, so I gave a report on "Equestrian Pie" in front of the class. I also had to sing it, and I guess I did amazing. Once I finished, Miss Cheerilee told me that I had my cutie mark! It's a heart surrounded by musical notes! I'll show you as soon as you come home.**

**That leave's the weird news. I'm not allowed to say much, but something big happened with my sister, your sister, and Miss Fluttershy on Hearts and Hooves Day. They'll tell the rest when you get back.**

**Anyways, I miss you, and I hope you get to come home soon.**

* * *

><p>(Eleven months after the fire)<p>

_Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_That's great about the farm! I'm really homesick by now, so I can't wait to get out of here!_

_By the way, I'm jealous. I just tried a combination of public speaking and singing in the form of something called a karaoke machine at our school's Hearts and Hooves Day party, and it didn't work. You were always good at singing, though. I'm really happy for you, and I can't wait to see it!_

_Also, that last part was kinda vague. Do you actually know what happened?_

_I miss you too!_

_-Applebloom_

* * *

><p>(A year after the fire)<p>

**Dear Applebloom**

**Good news! The apples have started to grow! You get to come home now!**

**Applejack has a lot of work for you to help out with back here, and she hopes that you've learned somethings over there in Manehatten. She also gave me some bits to put in this letter. They're for a train ticket back to Ponyville, so pack your things as soon as you get this letter, say goodbye to your Aunt and Uncle, and come on home!**

**-Sweetie Belle**

* * *

><p>Next time: Applebloom returns to Ponyville. What's changed and what's the same?<p>

* * *

><p>And there you go. Please read and review. The more reviews I get (even flames, anon reviews, or short ones), the faster the next chapter comes out.<p> 


	3. Welcome Home

I'm trying to upload a new chapter every Sunday, but work makes that...difficult. If I miss a deadline, just complain and I'll try to work faster.

Also, is it "Applebloom" or "Apple Bloom"? I never knew...

I don't own MLP.

* * *

><p>As Applebloom trotted off the train platform, she was amazed and not at the same time.<p>

Ponyville looked the exact same as when she left a year ago. The same street vendors were selling their wares, the same familiar ponies were walking along enjoying the day, and a pink blur smashed into her as she was looking at the same street vendors and the same familiar ponies.

"HEY! YOU'RE BACK!"

Applebloom slowly stood up, holding her head still with her hoof to try and make the world stop spinning.

"Uh...hi Miss Pinkie Pie."

The nearly-injured filly quickly realized that Pinkie Pie hadn't changed at all, or at least not physically. The pink terror was still as happy and...well...pink as ever, and Applebloom could already guess what the mare was thinking.

"We have to throw you a 'Welcome Home Applebloom!' party! It'll have to have cake and streamers and cupcakes and confetti and-"

Pinkie Pie then stopped suddenly, and she exploded in a smile.

"PARTY CANNON!"

The super-hyper pony then grabbed Applebloom, and she dragged her towards Sugarcube Corner at near-Mach One speed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Applebloom was bored out of her mind. Pinkie had told her to stay at Sugarcube Corner so she could go get everyone, but she had neglected to say how long it would take.<p>

The beige filly was about to start hitting her head off the wall, but she decided better of it and decided to instead look out the window into Ponyville below. Regardless of how similar it was to a year ago, she really was happy to be back. Manehatten had been fine, but it lacked the charm and the real feeling of home that this little town had.

Looking down, she saw many things. Derpy Hooves was flying about, saddlebags full of mail and a muffin in her mouth. Lyra and Bon Bon were giggling as they walked into a quaint cafe. Cheerilee saw her looking out the window and waved as she waved back.

And then, she saw her. Sweetie Belle, walking along with her sister Rarity, was really a sight for sore eyes. She was probably coming to her 'Welcome Home' party.

"Hay! Sweetie Belle! Up here!"

The little unicorn jerked her head up to find the voice, and her face broke out into a huge smile.

"APPLEBLOOM!"

In less than a second, the pink-and-purple filly became a blur and rushed inside the candy house., leaving Rarity in the dust. Applebloom smiled as she flew in the room and into her hooves.

"I missed you so much!"

Sweetie Belle had clearly grown a little, as she was now just slightly taller than Applebloom. She had also had her mane cut recently, as she now had a shorter, but still-curly bob. Moving to the side, Applebloom quickly saw her cutie mark, and she squealed.

"Thas' right! You got yer cutie mark!"

"I know!"

The loud giddiness was too much for Rarity, who had just entered the room. She cringed, and she broke the two up.

"Girls! Please stop your incessant noise!"

"Sorry sis..."

"Sorry Miss Rarity..."

Rarity smiled a bit, and she gave Applebloom a nice hug.

"It's good to see you, dear. Sweetie Belle was ever so sad since you left."

She looked over, and she pulled Sweetie Belle into the hug.

"Even getting her cutie mark barely raised her mood."

The mare took a deep breath, and she released the two fillies. Upon doing so, the door swung wide open, and a cannon's mouth burst in. Everyone ducked, and it was a good thing they did as a large amount of fireworks burst from the large gun and blew out the wall behind them.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie! Are you trying to kill us?"

"Sorry Rarity! I forgot I filled the Party Cannon with fireworks instead of confetti!"

She pushed the Cannon inside, and behind her walked in Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Rainbow Dash, all of whom gave her quick hugs and words of happiness.

The next ten to fifteen minutes were filled with small talk and Pinkie Pie bringing in more and more sweet baked goods. There was enough cake to give everyone sugar rushes for days, and she just kept bringing in more. Then, Applebloom heard another familiar voice.

"Sorry ah'm late, everypony. Had ta pick up some cider from tha cellar before I came over here."

Applejack opened the door, and she was immediately tackled by her little sister.

"APPLEJACK!"

"It's ...uh...good ta see ya too, lil' sis. Can ya get off me?"

Applebloom blushed, and she got off her sister. Pinkie pulled the cider out of the farmpony's saddlebag, and she put it on the table.

Behind Applejack was Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Fluttershy. Applebloom quickly half-tackled her other family members, and Fluttershy moved inside around them. The little filly gave her a quick hug, turned around, and promptly froze.

Applejack was being embraced by Rarity, and the unicorn was clearly sharing an intimate little kiss with the earty pony in front of everyone.

Applebloom immediately deduced that her head somehow exploded and she was completely insane. Within seconds, her eye was twitching, and she was unable to form coherent sentences. Applejack, who had her eyes closed in pleasure, quickly heard stuttering, and she broke away. The farmer then realized that her sister, in all likelihood, had no idea of her relationship.

"W-what? What are-"

Applejack took a step towards her sister, and in response Applebloom took a step back. The little pony then tripped over her own legs, fell backwards, and bounced her head off a table behind her. The last thing she saw was everypony running towards her.

* * *

><p>Next time: Just why did Rarity kiss Applejack? And how will Applebloom react?<p>

* * *

><p>And there you go. Just remember to review, and kick my a** if I don't deliver every Sunday. I'm trying to keep to shorter chapters to keep me on schedule, so sorry if I just have cliffhangers or seemingly pointless chapters.<p> 


	4. Some Kind Of Nature

Ok, so this fic might go beyond 5 or 6 chapters. This is hilarious considering how I originally planned for this to be a oneshot. Funny how things work out.

I don't own MLP:FIM.

* * *

><p>Consciousness was better than the black of being knocked out, but only slightly. Blinding pain drilled into the back of her head as soon as Applebloom opened her eyes, and the bright sunlight in her bedroom window only made it worse.<p>

_Wait_, Applebloom thought, _MAH__ bedroom window?_

Applebloom jerked awake and almost out of bed, but a sharp headache made her fall to the floor. It was quite loud, apparently, as Applejack and Rarity came in not ten seconds later.

"Sis, ya'll alright?"

"Y-yeah. Jus'...help me get back in bed, ok?"

The trio nodded, and they worked together to lift the little filly into her bed. Once there, Applejack nodded, and Rarity left the room.

"She's gonna go get ya a painkillin' potion from Zecora. Meanwhile, ya want anythin' to eat for breakfast?"

"Uh...just some oatmeal."

"With apples an' honey?"

Applebloom nodded. With a smile, Applejack gave Applebloom a hug, and she left the room.

The beige pony relaxed with a deep breath. It was going to be a long day, and if her headache was an indicator, it wouldn't even begin to get better until she got that potion.

* * *

><p>After she ate breakfast, and once Rarity returned with the potion, Applebloom finally was feeling good enough to get up. She had thought all morning about what she saw the previous day, and Applebloom was ready for some answers.<p>

Heading out to the dining room, she noted quickly that everyone (and by that, she meant 'Applejack and Rarity') was already sitting down. The unicorn was sipping some tea, and Applejack was looking really nervous. As Applebloom sat down, the farmpony stood up, and she went to a cabinet over the stove.

"Just a minute, everypony. Lemme' get somethin' real quick."

She pulled out a small bottle, and she poured herself a glass.

"Sum apple whiskey, to calm mah nerves."

She downed the alcohol quickly, ignoring the burn in her throat. Immediately, she relaxed, and she sat back down at the table.

"Ah...ok then. I guess you wanna know about what you saw yesterday."

"That...that would be nice, yeah."

Applejack took a deep breath. This was gonna be a hard conversation.

"Well, it all started just after you left...

* * *

><p><em>Big Mac, Granny Smith an' I all needed a place to stay, and Rarity here wouldn't take no for an answer. She had lots of extra room, an', bein' so tired, I didn't feel like arguin'. I just told her I'd pay her back when I got the farm back up and runnin'.<em>

_Now, the first part of rebuildin' the farm was takin' out what was left of the old farm. It was hard work, even if Big Mac an' I had help from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash every once and a while. Everyday, I'd come back to Rarity's place almost dead, an' she told me more than once that she was worried that I'd kill mahself workin' so hard._

_It turns out, she was right. One day, I was tryin' to move a big plank, an' I threw mah back out real bad. Big Mac had ta carry me home. I was expectin' Rarity to gloat, but she was worried as all heck, an' she took me to one of them 'spas'._

_Although I do admit that I...enjoyed it, I was still real sore after we got back home. Rarity here noticed, an' she wanted to try giving me a 'massage' or whatever like we got back at the spa. I figured 'Why not?', an' I said yes. I wanted a drink to calm mah nerves down, so we broke out a bottle of wine she had._

_It turns out that she was actually pretty good at backrubs. After a while, I felt a lot better, but we were startin' to get a little...drunk. Not so much me, since I can hold mah liquor, but Rarity here was and is still a lightweight._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

Rarity had a look of complete indignation on her face, so much so that Applejack bust out laughing.

"It's true! You can't even hardly touch mah hard cider!"

"That so-called 'cider' is nothing more than moonshine!"

"Nonsense! Moonshine is much harder than mah stuff! You just can't handle it, just like you can barely handle a few glasses of wine!"

Rarity harrumphed angrily. Applejack moved next to her, and she put her hoof around her.

"...Sorry Rare. You wanna tell it from here?"

"I guess. Honestly though, Applejack..."

* * *

><p><em>I do admit that I was...slightly inebriated, so my mind (and my mouth) were loosening up a bit. And being there with Applejack was taking my loose mind to places where it shouldn't.<em>

_The thing is, I've been...disappointed in my love life all my life, and attraction after attraction have completely left me down. Nopony ever stands up to the pedestal I put them on, and I figured I was just really unlucky in that regard._

_However, that all changed when Applejack moved in. Everyday, I saw her work hard for her goals and her family. I saw her cry over the farm, and I saw her decide not to give up. She also would help out around my house whenever she could to make up for 'rent', something which I couldn't take from her but she gave to me anyways. I told her as such, and she argued with me that "she wouldn't take advantage of me'. She wouldn't take no for an answer._

_I've always been attracted to both mares and stallions, simply for the fact that I view character and personality to matter more than anything, and for once somepony actually stood up to my standards. Applejack wasn't fake or shallow. She was truly a GOOD PONY._

_I quickly began to have...feelings for her, and so, in my alcohol-fueled state, I told her so._

* * *

><p>Applebloom was confused. Mares were supposed to be with stallions, not with other mares. As much as she liked the story so far, this seemed...wrong to her.<p>

"I got a question."

"Yes Applebloom?"

"Well, you said that you 'like' both mares and stallions, right?"

"Yes, I did say that. Why do you ask?"

"Aren't mares only supposed to...'like' stallions?"

Applejack banged her hoof on the table.

"Only if yer like Granny Smith."

Applebloom was confused.

"What do you mean 'like Granny Smith'?"

Rarity put her hoof around Applejack, trying to calm her down.

"Ponies like her...are very old-fashioned. They dislike what they don't understand or what is different. She can't see that love doesn't see gender or race. It's like back when relationships between, say, earth ponies and unicorns were frowned upon."

"So...it isn't wrong to like other mares?"

"Not at all."

Applebloom sat back. She had heard that mares and stallions were to fall in love, but she never had heard of mares liking other mares.

"Do some stallions like other stallions?"

"Yes. Probably not here in Ponyville, where there are already so few stallions, but there are many in Canterlot. I have business ties with many of them."

"Huh."

Sensing the tension in the room, Rarity had an idea.

"How does a walk sound?"

* * *

><p>The trio decided to go to a little cafe after a nice walk around town, where they decided to get a nice lunch. It was a gorgeous day, and everypony around was having a good time.<p>

Applebloom herself wanted nothing more than to learn more about her sister's relationship with the seamstress, so after they ordered their food, she couldn't wait anymore.

"So sis, can I hear the rest of the story now?"

"Sure. You see..."

* * *

><p><em>When she told me she liked me, I was surprised. I didn't think someone like her could fall for someone like me. We were just too different.<em>

_I was happy, though, because I had a little crush on her too. She took us in at a moment's notice, even though we didn't have the best friendship up to then. She really cared about me when I overworked mahself, an' she never doubted that I could bring the farm back, so I wasn't surprised when I started to like her. Besides, I've always liked 'feminine' mares, so all this stuff just added to mah crush._

_At first, I thought it was just that she was really, really drunk an' she didn't know what she was saying. But, even though she was kinda out of it, she wasn't so gone that she didn't mean what she said. Once I knew she wasn't lying, I told her I liked her back, an' she kissed me._

_Nopony had ever kissed me before, so it was a shock. I was surprised how nice it felt, an' the world just kinda stopped around us._

* * *

><p>"An' that's the story."<p>

"What happened after that?"

Applejack started to open her mouth, but Rarity cut her off.

"We'll tell you when you're older."

Applejack nodded, and Applebloom huffed.

"I hate it when you guys tell me that."

The beige filly then remembered a little detail that Sweetie Belle told her of in a letter: Fluttershy was involved.

"So, Sweetie Belle told me that something happened on Hearts and Hooves Day, and that Fluttershy was there. What happened?"

Rarity smiled.

"Well, Pinkie Pie threw a party for everypony, and Applejack and I got there early. I guess it was all the heart-shaped decorations, but I couldn't help but give your sister a little kiss. However, Fluttershy walked in on us, and..."

Applejack laughed.

"She couldn't keep the secret an' she blabbed to everypony. They were all cool 'bout it, but it was still kinda scary at the time."

"Scary?"

"We didn't know if they would understand two mares being together."

Rarity joined Applejack in a small laugh.

"It turns out that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are dating, and both Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle are possibly into mares as well, though I think the concept of dating is above either of them right now."

"Really? I didn't know that there were so many mares that...liked other mares."

Rarity patted Applebloom on the shoulder.

"We're everywhere. Don't ever let anyone else tell you different."

Just then, the waiter came over and cleared his throat.

"Who ordered the daffodil sandwich with the hay fries?"

* * *

><p>Next time: A nice day is the perfect way to spend time with your best friend. Applebloom spends time with Sweetie Belle.<p>

* * *

><p>And there you go. I'm actually on time this week, so please do me a favor and review, ok?<p>

Also, to the reviewer that didn't leave a name, you were very close with your guess to polyamory. Originally, I was going to have AJ and Rarity in a polyamorous relationship with Fluttershy, but I realized as I was writing this chapter that I couldn't come up with a credible way for that to come about. So I left it at AppleRare and called it a day.


	5. Us Against The World

I don't own My Little Pony, nor do I own any of the music within.

* * *

><p>After her nice lunch with her sister and her marefriend ended, Applebloom walked back with the two to Rarity's housebusiness.

As soon as the group opened the door, they were assaulted by a large cloud of black, pungent smoke. Rarity clicked her tongue, and she took a deep breath.

"SWEETIE BELLE! ARE YOU COOKING AGAIN!"

The filly in question came out the door with a gas mask on her face and an empty bucket balanced on her back.

"I was hungry, and it was lunchtime! Besides, I put out the fire!"

Rarity's eye twitched for a second, but an affectionate nuzzle from her lover calmed her down.

"What have I told you a thousand times before?"

"Don't cook anything without you there..."

"That's right, so why did were you cooking?"

Sweetie Belle took off the gas mask, and she looked down in guilt.

"Well, you weren't home, and I got hungry..."

Rarity walked up, and she hugged her sister.

"I'll tell you what. You go out for a couple hours, and Applejack and I will make a fabulous dinner for all of us. You...did eat something, right?"

Sweetie Belle nodded.

"I had some...burnt toast with some burnt apple juice."

"How...how did you burn apple juice?"

"I...don't really know.

The fashionista pony shook her head.

"I guess I shall have to teach you to cook too, but not today."

Applejack nudged Applebloom towards her friend.

"Go with her, sugarcube. You two should catch up."

Applebloom nodded, and she turned towards her best friend.

"Ok, lets go!"

* * *

><p>The duo ended up at Sweet Apple Acres on their talkwalk, and the beige filly had decided to take a good look around. She hadn't gotten the chance to check out anything but the main house yet, and Applebloom decided that now would be the best time.

As the two walked through the trees, silence had grown between them, and Applebloom thought back to the previous events of the day. Learning about her sister's relationship with Rarity had been a real shock, but now that she really took a minute to think about it, she realized that she didn't have a problem with it. On the contrary, the two were actually quite adorable together, and it was clear that the two were perfect for each other. However, she then wondered something: how does Sweetie Belle feel about it, and on the same track, how does she feel about two mares being in love with each other?

"Hey Sweetie Belle?"

The filly stopped walking, and she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering how ya felt 'bout you're sis and mine being...you know...'together'?

Sweetie Belle smiled.

"I think it's great! Rarity has never been happier!"

Applebloom smiled back, happy that her friend was...well, happy about it. Then again, did she really have any doubt? After all, Sweetie Belle loved her sister just as much as Applebloom loved her own sister.

Sweetie Belle then looked at her suspiciously.

"Why do you ask? Do you have a problem with them?"

Applebloom put up her hooves in defense.

"No! I was just wondering if you did!"

"Oh. Ok!"

A smile returned to the little unicorn's face, and she turned back around to start walking again.

"At first, I didn't understand it. Everyone always said that mares go with stallions. But it didn't take long to realize that the two made each other happy, and that's all that matters."

Applebloom nodded.

"That's what I've decided, too. Besides, they look so cute together!"

"I know! Just the way they act is adorable!"

The duo decided to take a small break at that point, and they sat down next to an old tree in the general area of the old treehouse.

"So anyways, let's change the topic."

"Let's talk about your cutie mark!"

"Sure! What do you wanna know?"

"Well, what did it feel like to get it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I was too busy being happy singing to notice it. I did love the look on Diamond Tiara's face afterward. It was priceless!"

"I bet! That meanie got her cutie mark for being a snob!"

The two returned to loud laughter, and then they were silent for a second. The sun was going down, and it was really peaceful, as a slight Spring breeze created music in the form of swaying trees and leaves.

"Hey Sweetie Belle?"

"Yeah Applebloom?"

"Can ya sing for me?"

She thought for a second, and she smiled and nodded. Sweetie Belle then took a deep breath, and she began singing.

_Look, here are three little ponies _

_ready to sing for this crowd._

_Listen up, 'cause here's our story._

_I'm gonna sing it _

_very loud!_

The pink-and-purple maned unicorn was singing gently, as if singing a lullaby. Combined with the wind, her voice sent chills down Applebloom's spine and a blush to her face.

_When you're a younger pony, _

_and your flank is very bare. _

_It feels like the sun will never come _

_when your cutie mark's not there. _

_So the three of us will fight the fight, _

_there is nothing that we fear. _

_We'll have to figure out what we'll do next _

_till our cutie marks are here!_

Looking at Sweetie Belle, Applebloom now noticed that the sun was going down directly behind her friend, and she was quick to notice how beautiful she looked in silhouette. It was though she were an angelic creature created by Celestia herself to act as a glorious example of music personified.

_We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, _

_on a quest to find out who we are. _

_And we will never stop the journey, _

_not until we have our cutie marks!_

As Sweetie Belle finished singing, Applebloom was in awe. That was literally the most beautiful thing the young filly had ever heard, and she had a tear in her eye. However, Sweetie Belle took her expression and silence as dislike.

"You...didn't like it, did you?"

Applebloom gulped down, and she swept her best friend up in a hug.

"NO! I loved it! You're amazing!"

Sweetie Belle blushed. She had was expecting Applebloom to like her singing, but not to this extent. However, she was really happy about it, and she hugged tighter. Applebloom felt very nice, she decided.

When they let go of each other, both were left thinking how nice the other one had felt in that hug. Unfortunately, this left the two feeling awkward, so they decidedly stayed quiet, and they silently continued their walk.

* * *

><p>Next time: Dinner and fireworks. Learn how the rest of Applebloom's family feel about her sister's relationship.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, since it's now technically Sunday my time, it's time to upload this. This week will be great, as the long-awaited Mass Effect 3 comes out and it'll take up a lot of my time. I will try my best to have another chapter done by Sunday, but you know the drill if I don't.<p>

Also, I have three pieces of news.

One, I'm looking for a beta for this story. I've realized that I suck at missing obvious mistakes if I don't have one, so someone please help me out.

Two, as you've seen, I'm going to be adding a sentence-or-two long preview of the next chapter from now on, and I'm going to go back and edit my previous chapters to put them in. Just a minor little change.

Three, if anyone's noticed, the titles of each chapter are song titles. Cookies to whoever can guess who does each song.

Anyways, please review!


	6. Fooling Yourself

This chapter will be early, as I'm not sure I can make Sunday with Mass Effect 3 coming out tomorrow. Enjoy.

Is it just me, or is this the only "Applebloom x Sweetie Belle" fic out there? If anyone's seen one, let me know.

Oh, and Kitmaro will be my new beta. Yay!

Also, there will be some slight religious references in this chapter. While I'm decidedly NOT religious, I thought it might add something to this chapter. It's a small reference, so ignore it if you don't want to see it.

I don't own MLP:FIM.

* * *

><p>After a little more walking, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle returned home to the Carousel Boutique, where they were slammed with the strong scent of baked apples as soon as they opened the door. The two fillies sighed in happiness, as both loved the dish, and they ran inside.<p>

Coming to the kitchen, everypony was already there. Big Mac was setting the table, Applejack and Rarity were working together to finish all the food, and Granny Smith was sitting at the table, clearly smelling the air like they were.

Once everything was finished, the group all sat down at the table. Dinner was a nice, healthy salad and some fresh honey butter buns, and there were baked cinnamon apple slices with homemade vanilla bean ice cream for dessert. Applebloom couldn't help but hold back drool from how good everything looked.

Applejack took a deep breath, and she smiled.

"Alright, let's say Grace, and we'll dig in, alright?"

Everypony nodded, and they all linked hooves.

"Dear Celestia, we thank ya for this wonderful meal. We thank ya for the sun that allows us to grow our crops so we may put this wonderful food on our plates. We thank ya for allowing us to have family here to enjoy this meal, and we thank ya for all you have done for us. Amen."

Everypony muttered 'Amen', and then looked up. Applejack and Rarity then started dishing out food for everypony, as they remembered the near-fight that happened the last time they let Sweetie Belle serve herself.

For a few minutes, the whole group was pretty silent, save for the sounds of chewing and enjoying the meal. However, as plates began to empty, the discussion was started by Rarity.

"So Applejack, will you be able to watch Sweetie Belle for me when I go to Canterlot next week?"

"Is it fer that fashion show?"

"Yes. Some of my designs are going to be featured, and this will hopefully help build up my clientele. I am hoping that I can get some big names in time for this year's Gala."

Applejack thought about it for a second, and she nodded.

"Alright, I can do that. Jus' remember that you'll owe me one."

"Oh, I couldn't forget that."

A scowl appeared on Granny Smith's face, but she quickly let it go.

"So Applejack, are the apples comin' along?"

"Yes, sirree! They'll be having weird timin' this year, what with Twi's magic an' all, but they should be back to normal next year."

"That's good, dearie. Hopefully the Zap Apples, too?"

"Yep! Them too!"

Rarity spoke up.

"Will you all be back to normal financially afterwards?"

Applejack scratched her head.

"We...should be. I'm crossin' mah hooves, but it looks like it. Big Mac, you do the finances 'round here. What do ya think?"

"Eyup. Should be back to normal, or at least 'fine enough' to hold us fer the next year. We'll manage."

Rarity smiled, and she gave her lover a little peck on the cheek.

"That's good. Things are finally working in your favor."

They were interrupted by a smack of a hoof on the table. Granny Smith pointed her other hoof at the two of them.

"Enough with yer disgustin' behavior! There are fillies here!"

Applejack turned towards her grandmother, a look of rage on her face.

"What's wrong with it? They already know about me an' Rarity! They both accept it an' have no problems with it! Why do ya have ta be such a bigot?"

Big Mac facehoofed with a distinct "here-we-go-again" face. Sweetie Belle did the same, but Applebloom was confused.

"A bigot? I'm only tellin' ya that what yer doin' ain't natural!"

"Love IS natural! Doesn't matter who ya love as long as ya have somepony ta love!"

"It AIN'T natural, and actin' like that 'round the young'uns is gonna make them be like that too! Yer corruptin' em!"

"It's not somethin' ya can put in a pony! Ya are what ya are!"

"Oh don't start with me, ya little fillyfooler!"

At that word, everypony in the room was silent. Rarity and Applejack had looks of horror on their faces, Big Mac looked like he wanted to sneak out of the room, and Sweetie Belle looked like she was going to cry. Applebloom was even more confused now, but she put a hoof around her friend.

Applejack stood up, and she looked her grandmother in the eye.

"Don't. Ever. Call me OR RARITY that again. Ya hear me?"

Granny Smith stood up as well, and she matched Applejack's stance.

"Ya are what ya are, and ya two fillyfoolers have disgraced our family. If yer parents were still alive, they'd be appalled by yer behavior!"

"No they wouldn't! They would love me anyways, 'cause I'm their daughter an' they should love me no matter what I am!"

"I don't think-"

Rarity slammed her hoof down, silencing everypony.

"ENOUGH!"

She took a deep breath.

"I don't care what you think, Miss Smith. You obviously don't respect your own granddaughter by your...crude language and you have insulted me with the same language in my own home. I won't sit here and stand for that."

She stood up, and she walked to the door leading to the main room.

"You will leave my home right now."

Granny Smith got some help from Big Mac, and she left the room slowly and with a nasty glare to Rarity and Applejack. On his way out, the big farmpony mouthed "sorry".

Rarity then heard a sniffle, and she turned to see her marefriend crying. The three remaining ponies gathered around her and held her tightly.

"W-why did she have ta bring them up?"

"I don't really know, darling, but it wasn't right of her to do so or use such foul language. Especially in front of our sisters!"

After a minute or so, Rarity motioned to the two fillies to let her have some alone time with Applejack, so the duo went up to Sweetie Belle's room.

* * *

><p>A little while of sitting in silence later, the two had questions.<p>

"Hey Applebloom?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your parents?"

"That's...that's a hard story ta tell, Sweetie Belle."

"Well, if you don't want to-"

"No, I'll tell it. Just..."

Applebloom got off the floor from where she was sitting, and she went to look out the window.

"It was a long time ago..."

* * *

><p><em>I was a real young filly then, barely a newborn. The apple crop was good that year, and so Daddy decided to start sellin' 'em in Canterlot.<em>

_He an' Applejack loaded up the family wagon, and they left that day. Mom stayed back with me._

_A week later, Applejack returned, injured and alone. 'Parently, there was an old bridge that they had ta cross, and it broke as they went over it. They lost the apples, and Daddy went missin' in the ragin' river. Applejack barely survived, and she had to drag herself to a nearby town for a doctor._

_Weeks later, they found mah father. He broke his neck on a rock and drowned._

_Mom took it real bad, and she couldn't go on without him. She died a year later from melancholy. They're both buried here in town._

* * *

><p>By the end of her story, Applebloom was completely in tears. Sweetie Belle came up behind her, pulled a blanket over her with her teeth, and embraced her.<p>

"Sorry to hear that."

"*Sniff* I know. I jus'...don't know why she had to talk about them. Applejack still isn't over their deaths, and she knew that!"

The minutes flew by, and the two settled into a comfortable embrace. Applebloom was happy for the comfort, but those earlier feelings about her friend were starting to show back up. She was getting nervous, and there were butterflies in her stomach. On the plus side, however, she finally stopped crying.

Sweetie Belle, on the other hand, was really sad for her friend. She had never heard the story before, and she had no idea what it was like to lose family members. She felt like it was her duty to cheer her friend up.

"Sweetie Belle?"

"Yeah?"

"What does 'fillyfooler' mean?"

Sweetie Belle sighed.

"It's a bad word for mares that like other mares."

"A bad word?"

"Yeah. Ponies who don't like those kinds of mares use it to make fun of them."

"That's horrible!"

"I know."

Just then, they heard Rarity call them from below.

"Girls! Come down here for dessert!"

Sweetie Belle nudged Applebloom.

"C'mon. I think we both need some baked apples."

* * *

><p>Once down there, they saw two bowls with the apple-based dessert in them. Rarity brought them two spoons as they sat down.<p>

"They are probably cold by now, but they should still taste good. After all, Applejack made them."

Applejack, who was sitting at the table with her own bowl, smiled. Rarity sat down next to her.

"I...I wanna talk about what happened earlier."

The two fillies looked down. It affected all of them emotionally.

"Granny Smith had NO right to say what she did. She's said stuff like this before, but never like that. Never with...that word."

She huffed, and she took a bite of apple. Rarity nuzzled her.

"That is why Applejack has decided to move in with me."

The two fillies were stunned, and their mouths fell agape. However, Rarity was grossed out.

"Pleeease finish chewing and swallow your food!"

With sheepish looks, they did just that. Applejack put a hoof around her lover.

"Are ya two...ok with that?"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other, and they nodded.

"Good. Applebloom, ya can stay here if ya want, or ya can go back ta the farm. It's up to you."

Applebloom didn't need to even think about it, and she went over and hugged her sister.

"I want ta stay with you!"

Everypony laughed, and Sweetie Belle joined in the group hug. Finally, the group was happy.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle went back up the the latter's room for the night. It was then that they realized that they had a shortage of furniture.<p>

"Well...uh...I can sleep on the floor. It's yer bed, and I'm not gonna take it from ya."

"No! Guests get to have the bed! I'll sleep on the floor!"

Applebloom rubbed her head.

"There has to be a better way..."

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle had an idea, and she pushed Applebloom into the bed.

"I thought I told ya-"

"We share it."

Applebloom blinked. That WAS a good idea, though it would be awkward. She still hadn't had any time to think about her new feelings, and this was going to be pretty close and personal. Still...

"I...guess we can do that."

"Great!"

Sweetie Belle shut off the lamp next to her, and she jumped into bed next to Applebloom. She turned over, and she relaxed. Unfortunately, this meant that her back was touching Applebloom's back, causing the beige filly to blush.

"Goodnight Applebloom!"

"Uh...goodnight Sweetie Belle."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Rarity's room, the white unicorn was giving her lover one of her usual backrubs. Applejack had opened a bottle of apple whiskey, but she had only had one or two shots, not enough to get drunk but enough to loosen up. Rarity was avoiding it, as she wanted to be in full control of her words.<p>

"Ya know, I'm real happy that I'm with you, Rarity."

"The same goes for you, Applejack. Nopony makes me feel the way you do."

Applejack got up, and she nuzzled close to her marefriend.

"Come 'ere, mah beautiful gem."

Rarity always loved that pet name. Only Applejack could make her feel so beautiful.

The two kissed, and the night went on.

* * *

><p>Next time: School time returns. How will Applebloom do in her old school?<p>

* * *

><p>I felt good after the last chapter, and inspiration struck hard! I'm really proud of this chapter, so please review!<p> 


	7. Don't Panic

Well, I'm still playing Mass Effect 3, and it's hard to write this while my mind is so engrossed on something else.

But enough about me. You're here for ponies!

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED VIA ADDED SENTENCE ON 4-28-12. LOOK CLOSELY, AND TELL ME IF YOU SEE IT.

I don't own MLP.

* * *

><p>Applebloom woke up the next day, and she froze. Sweetie Belle, the filly that confused her thoughts and sent butterflies into her stomach, was clearly a hugger.<p>

The unicorn in question had shifted overnight, and she glomped her confused best friend in her sleep. As a result, Applebloom, who almost screamed, quickly put her hoof in her mouth. However, she still couldn't help being nervous.

Looking down at her clingy bedmate, the beige filly noted how sweet the little cuddler looked. Her short, curly mane was a complete mess, and Sweetie Belle was nuzzling into her side, but Applebloom thought she looked cute like that.

_Wait. CUTE? I think she looks CUTE?_

Applebloom blinked, then she took a deep breath.

_Cute. As in 'your hair looks cute!' kind of cute...right?_

She sighed.

_Riiiiight. Let's go with that._

She tensed up a bit.

_Besides, she's my best friend, and I can't be thinking about her like that, right? I'm not even 'into mares'!_

She blinked again.

_But...am I into colts?_

She wracked her brain, trying to come up with a single crush that she ever had on a stallion, but she couldn't come up with one. Then again, she couldn't find a single example of ANY crush she'd ever had, and she was stumped.

_How can I tell if I have a crush?_

Applebloom was starting to get a headache, but she relaxed a bit when Sweetie Belle pulled her in tighter.

_I need to talk to Applejack._

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after a nice breakfast of toast, apple butter, and apple juice, the two girls were off to school. Before she left, however, Applebloom had let her sister know that she desperately needed to talk to her after she got home from school. Applejack was worried about how serious her little sister was, but she agreed.<p>

For the new school year (or at least, new school year in Applebloom's case), Applejack had gotten her little sister some new saddlebags, so Applebloom was truly ready to be back to her old school.

Or so she had thought.

It all started when the two first entered the old schoolhouse. Almost everypony was already there, and unfortunately, that also meant Diamond Tiara and her lackey Silver Spoon were there too.

"Hey blankflank! You're back!"

Applebloom had thought that nothing could ruin her first day back. She was wrong.

"Ugh, not you."

"What, no cutie mark yet? EVERYPONY, even your loser friend, has a cutie mark by now!"

The beige earth pony was starting to get a headache, and she moved around the annoying filly to try to get to her seat. Unfortunately, Silver Spoon was in the way.

"Aw, I think she's mad."

"I bet you'll never get your cutie mark!"

"And you'll never be good at anything!"

Applebloom was about to yell at them, but she took a deep breath, and she pushed past the two annoyances. Sensing that her tactics weren't getting a response, Diamond Tiara decided to take it up a notch.

"Oh well, it's not like it matters. Her family's been disgraced by her fillyfooler sister!"

Every mouth in the room shut up immediately. Even Silver Spoon flinched, a strange look in her eye. Applebloom herself spun around, and she looked Diamond Tiara in the eye.

"What did you say?"

Diamond Tiara smirked.

"I said that your fillyfooling sister is a disgrace!"

Applebloom was about to jump on the brat, but Sweetie Belle pulled her off.

"Applebloom! She's not worth it!"

The unicorn held her tightly, and Applebloom relaxed. Something about her caused her to be at peace.

Diamond Tiara simply smiled a nasty smile, but Applebloom then had a hilarious thought, and laughed. The preppy pony lost her grin immediately, and growled.

"What's so funny?"

"My sister may be a fillyfooler, but at least I have a sister. Or any family member that loves me, actually. Yer family probably doesn't spend any time with you, and that's why yer so horrible."

The two rich fillies were in shock. She talked back! To them!

"Why you little-!"

She went to slap Applebloom, but Cheerilee entered the room.

"ENOUGH!"

Everypony ran for their seats. Nopony wanted to be in the middle of this.

"I heard what you said, Miss Tiara, and you should be ashamed of yourself! This is Applebloom's first day back, and you've dedicated your time to making her miserable! Then, you use deplorable language about one of the most hardworking and honest ponies know, simply because of who she chooses to love!"

Cheerilee went to her desk, grabbed a pen in her mouth, and she started writing a note.

"I'm giving you some detentions, as well as a Parent-Teacher meeting. With BOTH of your parents."

Diamond Tiara scowled, and she went to her seat.

"Now then, welcome back Applebloom!"

* * *

><p>At lunchrecess, Applebloom checked her saddlebag. Applejack had let her know that she packed a nice lunch for her first day back, and her stomach was telling her to eat something. Rarity had also, done the same for Sweetie Belle, as she did not want her to burn the house down so early in the morning trying to get ready for school.

The former chuckled when she found fried apple chips, a roasted apple sandwich, and a thermos of cold apple cider waiting for her in her bag. Sweetie Belle, however, found a large container of fresh, homemade Caesar salad and a thermos filled with orange juice. Looking beneath the containers, she also had two apple tarts, one of Applejack's specialties that the earth pony probably put there for the duo to share.

"Hey Applebloom, I'll trade you one of my apple tarts for some of your apple chips!"

Applebloom didn't have to think about it. She loved apple tarts, and she quickly divided her apple chips in half for her unicorn friend. The two quickly started eating after that, and there wasn't any talking for a good two minutes.

The earth filly used that time to think about her earlier thoughts, primarily the ones about 'crushes' and who she had crushes on. Looking out on the fillies and colts playing outside, Applebloom tried to decide if she liked colts or not.

_No, no, no, definitely no, no. ERRRR!_

Maybe she was too young to have a crush.

_Then again..._

She looked at Sweetie Belle, and the nervousness and sweating returned. The aforementioned pony noticed her staring, and tilted her head.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?"

"N-no! I...uh...just was looking at your mane. Yeah."

_Or maybe I do have a crush on her. Maybe I do, and I just don't want to admit it._

She looked around again, this time at the other fillies. However, that was a limited endeavor, as she soon spotted Scootaloo and her new friends. Deciding that this was more important than her current musings, she got up and ventured over to her. Sweetie Belle followed her.

"Hey Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo looked over, and she waved.

"Hey, you're back!"

Then she saw Sweetie Belle. She scoffed, and she turned towards her new friends, who were also walking over.

"She's boring now, even though she has her cutie mark!"

Sweetie Belle facehoofed.

"At least I'm not stuck up!"

"At least my new friends are cool!"

"At least-"

"STOP IT, YOU TWO!"

They stopped, and they looked at Applebloom. She first turned to Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, you don't need ta egg her on. Just ignore her."

Scootaloo smirked.

"Yeah, and-"

"And you! You've changed! You know, Rainbow Dash used to be yer hero, and guess what: she's the Element of LOYALTY! She would be appalled at you!"

She turned away, and Sweetie Belle walked with her back inside just as the bell rang.

Scootaloo looked down. She was angry, but Applebloom...was right. What was she thinking? She looked at her new friends, who were skating around the playground, and for the first time in months, she began to regret her decision.

* * *

><p>Next time: Applebloom has a talk with her sister, and Sweetie Belle has an idea.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, I'm still obsessed with ME3, so it was hard to write this. I really didn't...feel it with this chapter, but the good news is that we're starting to get into the thick of things. I don't have a length estimate for this fic yet, but you'll get a few more chapters out of me at least.<p>

Please review!


	8. Your Attention

Due to how well this week is going for me, I'm gonna release this early. Yay!

Just one little note: I re-conned the last chapter's "Next Time" preview. I had a better idea of how this chapter could go.

Also, to Anonymous, while Tali's face was a big problem for me, the ending was worse. I hope they do something about that, or I'm going to be pretty upset.

I don't own My Little Pony. If I did, it would probably suck (though I would make the toys actually look like the characters...you know, without the f*****g brush-able hair. More like an action figure, and then maybe I could actually get a nice Applejack figure for my desk).

* * *

><p>"We're home!"<p>

As the dynamic duo of Applebloom and Sweetie Belle walked into Rarity's home/business, they quickly saw her working on a beautiful dress.

"Hello girls! I trust you two had a wonderful day?"

The two looked down, and Sweetie Belle rubbed her neck.

"Well, not really..."

Rarity's sowing machine stopped, and she turned to look at the two fillies.

"What happened?"

"Diamond Tiara called Applebloom a blank flank again..."

"Yes, I've heard her do so before, so-"

"Then, when she realized that she wasn't making Applebloom mad, she called Applejack a fillyfooler that 'disgraced her family'."

Rarity was silent, her jaw agape. Rage was bubbling up in her.

"Applebloom almost hit her, but I held her back."

The beige filly nodded.

"I, once I calmed down a bit, told her that at least Applejack loves and spends time with me, and that her family probably doesn't do that for her. She almost hit me. Luckily, Ms. Cheerilee came in and yelled at Diamond Tiara for what she said, and she punished her for it."

Rarity calmed herself.

"Well, at least Cheerilee was there to sort that horrible little filly out. Your teacher has openly been supportive of my relationship with your sister from the beginning. Apparently, her sister is 'into mares'."

She turned away, looking back towards her dress-in-progress.

"As for Diamond Tiara, I do not have the faintest idea of why she would have said that. Her father is as charming as he is wealthy, as well as supportive of mares and stallions like myself."

"Maybe her mother? I've never met her."

The white mare stopped again to think about it.

"Come to think of it, you may be right. I've met the ghastly woman once, before the two divorced, and she was as cruel a mare as they come."

Sweetie Belle was intrigued.

"You met her?"

"Yes, many years ago. She lives in Canterlot now. I was just starting out as a dressmaker, and she came into my shop one day for a dress. Her husband had asked that she shop locally so he could build up a reputation around Ponyville."

She smiled.

"It's not like he needed a boost to his reputation, but she came into my shop anyway. Her taste in dresses were, and probably still are, awful, and her attitude matched her clothing. I finished her dress as fast as I could, and I never dealt with her again."

Applebloom smirked.

"Everything makes sense now."

"Just don't use her to insult Miss Tiara! That would be stooping down to her level!"

The girls cringed.

"Got it."

"Good. I made you two girls some snacks. They're on the kitchen table if you want them."

The two smiled, and they ran into the kitchen. Rarity smiled to herself, and she got back to work.

* * *

><p>A short while later, with a quick "Bye!" to Sweetie Belle and Rarity, Applebloom was headed off to Sweet Apple Acres. She needed to talk to her big sister in private, and the filly figured that Applejack would be working alone at this time of day, as Big Mac tended to the finances later in the day.<p>

Finding her wasn't hard, as she simply had to follow the path of 'bucked' trees. Applejack was in the middle of collecting fallen apples when she noticed her sister's approach, and she smiled.

"Well hi there, little sis'! Come ta help out?"

"I guess, but I wanted to talk to you. You know, in private."

Applejack had been worried about what could possibly be so important, and she looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Ok sugarcube, what's up?"

"First, can ya promise not to tell anyone, not even Miss Rarity?"

"I Pinkie Pie promise."

"You...what?"

"'Cross mah heart, hope ta fly, stick a cupcake in mah eye.' Pinkie Pie came up with that."

"Oh..."

Applebloom shifted a bit.

"Well...uh...how do you know if you have a...crush?"

Applejack blinked. Out of all the things she foresaw, she did not expect this from her little sister.

"A crush?"

"Yeeeah. A crush."

Immediately, Applejack thought "Woo boy, this is gonna be a tough one." She was not fully prepared to have the "birds and the bees" conversation.

"Well...who is it?"

"What?"

"Who do ya have a crush on?"

"Well..."

Seeing apprehension on Applebloom's face, she changed course.

"Eh, never mind. You don't have'ta tell me."

The farmpony turned and went back to picking up apples and putting them into her wagon. Applebloom joined her.

"So, how does this pony make you feel?"

"I feel all...weird. My belly gets tight, I get nervous, and it gets hard to breathe."

"Yep, that sounds like a crush, all right. Tell me about 'em."

Applebloom opened her mouth, but an apple fell down from the tree and hit her in the face. This led to her not paying attention to what she was saying, as she was focused on the offending piece of fruit.

"Well, she's really cute, and-"

She then noticed that Applejack had frozen, and she looked up.

"She...as in a filly?"

Applebloom looked back on her last words, and she almost facehoofed over her poor choice in gender-specific pronouns. Applejack, however, was quickly trying to guess who it was, and it became really obvious really fast.

"...It's Sweetie Belle, ain't it?"

Applebloom looked down, like she was going to cry. Applejack was by her side in an instant, and she swept her sister up in a big hug.

"There, there. It'll be ok."

She was being incredibly gentle, as if her sister would break in her arms if she applied too much pressure. As it was, the little pony was beginning to cry a bit.

"When did ya first find out?"

"*Sniff* It was when we first got to hang out again. We were talking about you and Rarity, and then we started talking about her cutie mark. She sang for me, and the way she looked in the sun with her voice, I swear she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

She sniffled again.

"But it doesn't matter! She's my best friend, and she couldn't possibly like me that way!"

The earth filly was starting to sob harder.

"And that's just the start of it! I don't even know if she likes fillies or not!"

And with that, she just starting bawling. Tears soaked Applejack's mane as her sister cried into it, and her cries of all the fear and guilt she was feeling were being muffled by the farmpony's golden locks.

"Well, have ya asked her?"

With another sniff, Applebloom looked up.

"W-what?"

"Have ya asked her? Ya can't know fer sure unless ya ask."

"But...what if she hates me for that?"

"She wouldn't hate ya! I know her better than that, and you do too!"

"Y-you're right."

She sighed.

"I'm a horrible friend. I can't even trust my best friend!"

"NO! Yer a good friend, and anypony would be stressed goin' through what yer goin' through!"

She gave her sister a little peck on the forehead, and Applejack stepped back.

"Tell ya what. Why don't ya help me buck these apples to get yer mind off things, ok?"

"...Ok. I have another question."

Applejack went to the next tree, and she bucked it hard, making it temporarily rain apples.

"I'm all ears, sugarcube."

"How should I ask her?"

"Just ask her, real casual-like, if she likes fillies or colts. Maybe even as a sorta-joke. I bet ya she might say colts, but she actually hasn't thought about it, and she might change her mind."

Applejack started picking up the new apples.

"Then again, she'll probably ask ya who ya like."

"I don't wanna lie to her..."

"Then don't. Honesty is the best policy. Tell her, but don't tell her that ya have a crush on her. If she asks, don't lie and say that ya don't have a crush on a filly, but don't tell her that it's her unless she guesses."

Applebloom thought it over, and nodded.

"Ok, I'll do that." She went over and nuzzled her sister.

"Thanks sis."

"Anytime. Now, let's get to pickin' up these here apples."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the sun was starting to go down, and the sisters had just reached the old treehouse...or at least, where it used to stand. The tree had, thanks to Twilight's magic, regrown, but the building had been destroyed completely. Applebloom sighed.<p>

"I miss this old place."

"Then ya shouldn't of burned it down."

"Very funny."

"I know."

Applejack thought for a second, and she had an idea.

"Say, weren't ya good at buildin' stuff?"

"...Yeeeah? I helped rebuild the treehouse back when we started using it."

Applejack smiled.

"Well, I have sum extra lumber from when we were rebuildin' the barn. If ya promise to be careful, I'd let ya have it to build another treehouse."

Applebloom's face exploded into a big smile.

"Really? Thank you!"

Noting that the sun was still far from going down, Applejack smiled back.

"If ya want, I can help ya bring over the wood now. Shoot, Big Mac might even help us!"

Nodding enthusiastically, the beige filly then turned and ran in the direction of the barn. Applejack just shook her head.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>The evening sunset was very beautiful, but in Applebloom's opinion, it was nothing compared to that one, glorious sight of what she called "Sweetie Belle in front of the sun".<p>

The beige pony had been given permission to work on the treehouse as a way to take her mind off things, and she was surprised when Applejack said that she could work on it whenever she had free time.

She had went home, had a nice supper, told Sweetie Belle about her plans to rebuild their old clubhouse, and left again. Applebloom was very excited about the project.

As the sun went away, Applebloom had pulled a lantern filled with fireflies out for light. She had learned her lesson about fire long ago, and she had finished her design. The new treehouse was going to be bigger than the last one, and much nicer. She had modeled it off of her mental images of Twilight's treehouse, and she decided that the tree, which was surprisingly gigantic for an apple tree (Applejack had explained that Twilight, for some reason that "only an egghead would understand", had started her spell there, and it had made that particular tree massive as a result), would be able to support a bigger structure.

Sighing to herself, she checked her drawing, and she walked over to the pile of lumber to get started.

* * *

><p>Next time: Granny Smith makes a return, and Applebloom asks her question.<p>

* * *

><p>Woo drama! Applejack knows now, so at least someone can help out the poor filly with her feelings now.<p>

Anyways, please R&R!


	9. Goodbye, Blue Sky

NOTE: This is a revised version of this chapter. The original version was a pre-betaed version that my stupid computer uploaded in this one's place, so I fixed it a few hours later when I noticed it. Sorry.

Have I told you lately that I love you, my many reviewers? You've now pushed the review count for this fic up to a new record for me, so you get another early chapter. Yay!

I don't own MLP, or many things that I want, for that matter.

* * *

><p>A week had quickly passed in sweet little Ponyville, but so much had changed for our little group.<p>

Applebloom had not found the perfect time to ask Sweetie Belle her question, but she had kept busy alternating between schoolwork and working on her new treehouse. To help pay for costs of new materials (such as nails and the like), she had also begun working with her sister during some of her free time for pocket money. She only did minor stuff, like helping Applejack collect apples as she bucked trees. All in all, things were going well.

Sweetie Belle, on the other hand, had quickly begun to notice her best friend becoming slightly...distant. Talking to her had become awkward, as the beige filly would shy away from her for no apparent reason, and it happened more and more as time went on. It wasn't TOO bad, as Applebloom would still hang out with her, but it was still noticeable.

Applejack was working much harder on the farm, as she found it increasingly difficult not to spill her little sister's secret to Rarity, but she reminded herself every time that she was the Element of Honesty, and she had given her word to stay silent. The farmpony was also worried that her sister's crush was a result of her springing her, for lack of a better word, 'fillyfooling' relationship on her so suddenly. She didn't want to think she was just confused, but those thoughts still lingered, thus another reason for working harder. Also, she did enjoy bucking apples with her sister, and she was happy to see that Applebloom had found a hobby that she enjoyed. She checked up on her from time to time to make sure she was being safe while working, but otherwise she left her alone.

Rarity, however, was pretty much the same. She was finishing her designs and dresses for her trip to Canterlot, and so she didn't really notice the change in behavior of her housemates.

* * *

><p>That Saturday, Rarity stood in front of the Carousel Boutique, bags on either side of her and a large purple sunhat on her head. Applejack and Sweetie Belle were in front of her, and Applebloom was already at work on her treehouse.<p>

"Ok, everypony. Are you all going to survive without me here for a few days?"

Applejack walked up and gave her a peck on the lips.

"We'll be fine. I'll be cookin' 'round here 'till ya get back, and I'll make sure that the girls get ta school on time." Rarity smiled, and she picked up her bags with her magic.

"You...don't have to go to work yet, am I right?"

"I'll walk down to the train wit' ya, if ya want."

The white mare nodded, and the two left. This left Sweetie Belle alone, and she quickly decided to go see how Applebloom was doing.

* * *

><p>Deep in Sweet Apple Acres, the filly in question was hard at work, carefully sawing away some planks she had bought. She had finished the bare-bones structure days ago, the doors and windows were in place, and she had begun starting the roof.<p>

It was going to be a wooden roof, and Applebloom was going to paint it with a special waterproof paint (Applejack's idea, as the farmpony had many memories of a leaky roof in there). However, she was lucky, as she had just finished putting down her latest work when Sweetie Belle snuck up on her.

"Hi Applebloom!"

She jumped.

"Hi Sweetie Belle. Ya...startled me there."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to."

The unicorn took a look around. Applebloom was doing a nice job so far, and it was certainly much bigger than their original treehouse.

"It's coming along nicely! I bet you'll be done in no time!"

Applebloom nodded with a grin.

"I hope so. It's fun, but it's really hard work. Especially without magic to help ya lift stuff."

Applebloom walked over to her saddlebags, and she pulled out her thermos. The cold apple juice inside went down smooth, and the earth filly sat back to take a break.

"So, I guess yer sister went and left?"

"Yeah, and Applejack went with her."

"She'll probably be back in a few hours."

A slight silence came between them, and after a while Sweetie Belle couldn't take it anymore.

"What's the matter with you lately?"

That got Applebloom's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head before looking back to her friend .

"You've been all shy and stuff!"

"I've...been working."

"It's not just that! Even at school, you've been different!"

Applebloom sighed and stared at the ground

"I'm sorry. It's just been stressful for me, what with being home and seeing everything being different."

Sweetie Belle sat back. She supposed that it was a good reason.

"Just...don't leave me like Scootaloo did, ok?"

Applebloom's head shot up and she looked into Sweeties eyes.

"I'd never leave ya like that!"

"I'm just saying..."

Applebloom stared harder. Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Ok, I know. I'm just making sure."

The two relaxed back into a silence, and they sat comfortably next to each other.

It was now or never for Applebloom's question.

"Hey Sweetie Belle?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on anypony?"

Sweetie Belle blinked. This was a topic that she hadn't really ever thought about.

"Not...that I can think of. Why?"

"Just wonderin'."

"Do...do you have a crush on anypony?"

"...Yeah."

Sweetie Belle froze, and she looked over to see if her friend was joking. All that greeted her was a serious face.

"Awesome! Who is he? Is he in our class? What's-"

"It's not a 'he'."

The purple-and-pink maned unicorn froze again, her mouth agape.

"You mean...a-"

"A filly, yeah."

"...Ah."

She sat back down. Her best friend was a mare that liked other mares? How did she not know?

"W-who is she?"

"I...don't wanna say."

"But-"

"I don't wanna say!"

"Ok, got it! Just wondering..."

Applebloom sighed.

"I know that yer curious, but I'm still confused about it myself. Sorry."

More silence.

"When did you start liking mares?"

"I don't even know if I do like mares. All I know is that I like that one mare."

Another pause, then Applebloom asked the question that would tell her if she even had a chance with the white coated filly.

"Sweetie Belle, do you like colts or mares?"

"Um...not sure. I've never really thought about it."

Applebloom sighed. It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes, either.

"Oh. I was just wondering."

Sweetie Belle got up, and she hugged Applebloom.

"...Well, I'm happy for you, and I wish you the best of luck with your crush."

Applebloom blushed.

"...Thanks."

* * *

><p>About an hour or two later, Applejack had returned. Sweetie Belle had returned home to do chores around the house some time earlier, so Applebloom was back to working on the treehouse, and all the roofing planks were fully cut and ready for paint.<p>

The two then started work on bucking more trees, this time the ones closest to the main farmhouse.

"Well Applejack, I asked her."

The farmpony stopped for a second, but quickly started up again with a forceful buck.

"And?"

"She knows I have a crush on a filly, but I didn't tell her who. She doesn't know who she likes."

"Coulda been worse."

"That's true."

The two worked in silence for a few minutes, but as they neared the farmhouse, Applejack's earlier concern came out.

"Hey, lil' sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop for a sec."

They stopped in a clearing just a minute or two from the house. Applejack pulled out a thermos of apple cider, and they shared a drink.

"I have a question for ya."

The younger filly tilted her head.

"Um, ok. Shoot."

"Does yer crush on Sweetie Belle have anything to do wit' mah dating her sister?"

"W-what?"

Applejack sighed.

"I was just wonderin', because it seemed like ya started likin' her when I told ya about mares likin' mares. It just felt like a coincidence ta me, is all."

Applebloom blinked, a bit surprised by the question.

"Well...it may have showed me that mares CAN like other mares, but this started when she sang to me. She was so...beautiful."

The farmpony chuckled.

"You got it bad, Applebloom."

They chuckled, and the two sisters burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the two arrived back at the farmhouse, wagons of apples in tow. Big Mac was there to organize them into their inventory, and Granny Smith was there too.<p>

The elderly pony smiled when she saw Applebloom, but it turned to a frown when she saw the filly's older sister. She quickly changed it back into a smile.

"Hello Applebloom!"

"Hi Granny!"

"How's work comin' along on that treehouse?"

"Fine! I'm starting work on the roof, and it's goin' along fine."

Applejack noticed her grandmother's ignorance of her existence, but didn't say anything.

"So, where have ya been for the last week?"

"At school, and workin' on the tree house. School is goin'-"

"I mean, why haven't ya come home?"

Applebloom looked at her grandma. The woman had become very serious.

"I've...been with my sis."

The elder earth pony got angry, and she stomped over to Applejack.

"She needs ta be here, away from disgraceful perverts like you!"

Applejack got in her face.

"She wanted ta stay wit' me! I asked her!"

"It don't matter! You'll corrupt 'er with yer fillyfoolin'!"

Applebloom heard that, and she got angry. How could she say that to her own granddaughter? Furthermore, it didn't matter, as it turns out that she was already a 'fillyfooler'! How could she corrupt her?

"Don't talk about Applejack that way!"

Granny Smith stepped back, and she took a deep breath.

"...You better listen to me, ya hear! We don't need you growin' up do be like her!"

"It doesn't matter what she grows up ta be! She's free ta choose who she loves, and I'd support her either way!"

Applebloom was growing increasingly angry at Granny Smith, and she simply snapped. That was the only explanation she could give later for her next words.

"I'm already like 'er!"

Both ponies froze. Applejack was worried that Granny Smith would target her instead, and she didn't want her to go through that, not when she was just discovering who she was. Granny Smith, on the other hand, was really, really hoping that she didn't hear what she just heard.

"You...yer like her?"

"Yeah! And I'm proud of it, and her!"

Granny Smith opened her mouth to say something, but Big Mac stopped her. He grabbed her and held her back.

"Lemme go!"

"Eeenope. Yer outta line."

"What do ya mean? She's outta line for bein' like she is an' tarnishin' both our reputation and her sister!"

"Yer wrong. Only people stuck in the past like you are gonna care 'bout that kinda thing, and it doesn't matter who she ends up likin'. Besides, what are ya gonna do with Applebloom? Her sis' has custody since Ma and Pa's death."

"Oh please! Lemme guess, yer some kinda coltcuddler, aren't ya?"

Applejack hissed. Applebloom guessed that that was the nasty word for stallions that liked other stallions.

"Eeenope, but it wouldn't matter if I did. One way or 'nother, yer gonna have to deal with it."

He let the steaming mare go, but she wasn't finished.

"Then the two of 'em are banned from the farm!"

Big Mac scoffed.

"Then I'm gonna quit too, and yer gonna go to a retirement home."

The old mare then sensed her defeat, and she skulked off.

"Fine! Whatever! The fillyfoolers can work! Just leave me be!"

The two sisters shook their heads, but Big Mac sighed.

"I'm real sorry I didn't stand up for ya sooner, Applejack."

"Ah, no problem. Better late than never."

He turned to look at Applebloom.

"So, yer like her too?"

Applebloom fidgeted.

"Well, it's only one filly, so I'm not really sure."

He shrugged.

"Jus'...be careful, ok? I worry 'bout the two of ya."

They nodded, and they gave their brother a hug.

"Ok, I think we're done for the day. See the two of ya tomorrow."

* * *

><p>That night, after dinner and going to bed, Sweetie Belle found that she couldn't sleep. Applebloom and Applejack had told their story about the day's events on the farm, and she was worried for the two sisters.<p>

After a while of thinking of that, however, she found herself wondering about what she had been thinking of all day: Who did Applebloom like?

She had went through the list of all the fillies that she knew, and she knocked all of them off her 'list' of possible ponies. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were clearly off the list, Scootaloo was a possible, but not likely, and she was perfectly fine around other ponies like Twist.

Then, as she looked across the room at her sleeping roommate, it dawned on her. All the shyness, all the distance between them, it all made sense now.

_The filly she has a crush on...it's me._

* * *

><p>Next time: Rarity returns in time for a talk, but she brings her parents.<p>

* * *

><p>And now things really get interesting. Get ready!<p>

Please review!


	10. I Feel Love

Sorry everypony! I'm late with this chapter because of my stupid Internet coupled with an out-of-state trip.

Also, thanks again to kitmaro for your beta work at like 1 in the morning.

I don't own MLP.

* * *

><p>"Everypony! I'm home!"<p>

Rarity walked inside her home to hear sounds of cooking from her kitchen.

"Applejack! I'm home."

The sounds stopped.

"I'm in the kitchen, darlin'!"

Rarity nodded, and she walked into the room in question to see a nice sight. Applejack was frying some potatoes in a skillet while Applebloom and Sweetie Belle set the table. As soon as they saw her, they almost tackled the white mare. Sweetie Belle was especially happy.

"Yay, you're back! I missed you!"

Rarity smiled, and she took a deep breath. Along with the potatoes, she smelled the strong scent of baking apples in cinnamon. She got home just in time for breakfast.

Then, she remembered something important, something that she forgot. And she walked in behind her.

"Well hi everypony!"

Rarity's mother trotted inside the kitchen, dropped her saddlebags, and swept the two fillies up in a big hug.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi Mrs. Sweetie Belle's mom!"

Applejack froze for a second, but she then pulled it together long enough to put the hash browns on a platter and pull the apples out of the oven. She, along with Rarity's help, then moved the dishes to the table, and she motioned to the door leading to the other room. Rarity nodded.

"Applejack and I will be right back!"

Rarity's mother nodded as her husband entered the kitchen.

"Ok then. I'll keep the girls busy!"

* * *

><p>Once in the other room, Applejack started to freak out.<p>

"Why are they here?"

"Well, I was walking through town and I ran into them. It turns out that they planned a surprise visit for Sweetie Belle and I."

Applejack sighed, and she started pacing. Rarity grew concerned.

"Applejack, what's the matter?"

"It's jus'...I'm worried 'bout how they're gonna react ta...us, ya know?"

Rarity stopped. She hadn't thought about it.

"I think...we'll be fine. I don't know how they feel about same-sex relationships, but I don't think they have a problem with us."

She nuzzled her lover in an effort to relax.

"Regardless of what they think, I'll always be here with you. Never forget that."

Applejack took a deep breath.

"Yer right. I love ya, mah gem."

"And I love you too, dahling."

Together, they re-entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p>By the time the two lovers entered the kitchen, the girls were getting their saddlebags on to get ready for school. Sweetie Belle poked her sister discretely, and she whispered into her ear.<p>

"I need to talk to you later, ok?"

Rarity nodded. Sweetie Belle smiled, and she and Applebloom said their goodbyes as they left the room.

This left the four adults alone. Rarity and Applejack were clearly nervous, but the former's parents were oblivious. Rarity's mother in particular was still in a hilariously good mood.

"So, what brings ya here, Applejack? Don'cha have an apple farm ta run?"

"Uh...not today. I have the day off..."

She sat down at the table across from the two elder ponies, and Rarity sat down next to her.

"Father, Mother, I...we have something to say."

Her parents grew concerned for a second.

"Applejack and I...are in a romantic relationship."

The immediate silence was deafening, but Rarity's father soon broke it.

"Rarity...I thought ya liked stallions, eh. What happened?"

The white unicorn wasn't quite ready for that question, but she answered it anyways.

"Events that took place over the last year made me realize that that wasn't...completely true. While I do still like stallions, I also like mares. Gender doesn't matter to me, only character."

Her father was still confused, but he was satisfied with that question. Rarity, on the other hand, was still worried.

"So, are you two...mad?"

Immediately, the two funnily-accented ponies jumped up and embraced their daughter. Rarity's mother in particular was gripping her tightly, as if she were afraid her daughter would run from her.

"No! We're not mad, just...surprised. It's big news, and we weren't expecting it, is all!"

Her father broke off from the hug, and walked over to Applejack. Rarity and her mother were confused.

"Now Applejack, I'm only gonna say this once. Ya EVER hurt my baby girl, and I'll make you regret it, ya hear?"

Applejack gulped. The mustachioed unicorn was very intimidating, even if his big straw hat made him look hilarious. It was like he was staring into her soul, looking for any impurities.

"I-I promise ta take care of her. I always will."

He gave her a few more seconds of a heated stare, but he then smiled and embraced her.

"Good. I'd hate ta have to hurt ya."

"I won't, Mr...uh...Rarity's dad."

"Ah, just call me Joe!"

Rarity's mother smiled.

"And call me Mary!"

"Uh...ok."

Joe then led Applejack off into the other room.

"So, how do ya feel about football..."

Mary smiled as they left.

"Applejack's kinda nervous around us. I don't remember her bein' so shy."

Rarity motioned to a seat, and the two sat down at the table.

"Please understand, it's not your or father's fault. Her own grandmother has been...awful about the whole thing, going so far as to call us 'disgraceful fillyfoolers'." Mary gasped.

"Yes, so please understand why she was so nervous about telling the two of you. We weren't completely sure how you would take the news."

The pink unicorn clicked her tongue.

"I get it, though I wanna go give somepony a talkin' to now."

"Well, Granny Smith isn't welcome here anymore, and I understand that she leaves Applejack alone at work as well, though she didn't give me a lot of information about that."

The two sat back, but Mary then grinned suspiciously.

"Sooo, how did the two of ya get together?"

Rarity chuckled. Her mother was predictable...

"Well, it all started after that fire I told you about..."

* * *

><p>Half the day later, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom returned from school to find a peculiar sight: Applejack and Rarity's father sitting on the floor, a small television in front of them. A football game was in progress, and the two aforementioned ponies were cheering rather loudly.<p>

"C'mon! Yer gonna make it...touchdown! Woo-wee!"

Applejack jumped up and did a silly little dance. Joe, on the other hand, growled a bit before smiling.

"Ok, I owe ya five bits. Fair is fair."

He went to his saddlebag, and he returned with Applejack's winnings.

"Thank ya kindly. Now you'll remember that Fillydelphia Steelers can't lose!"

"Yeah yeah. If they were playin' my home town's team, the Packers..."

"Whatever. I'm sure they'd lose jus' like this team did."

The two stared each other down for a few more seconds, then burst into laughter. They then noticed the fillies.

"Well hi there, you two. Come on in!"

Applebloom joined the two couch potatoes, and Sweetie Belle walked into Rarity's workshop, where her sister was taking her mother's measurements for a dress. Her anniversary was coming up soon, and she wanted a nice dress for the occasion.

Rarity remembered as soon as she saw her sister that Sweetie Belle wanted to talk to her. She quickly finished up the last measurements, and she turned to her mother.

"Would you mind waiting here for a few moments? Sweetie Belle wants to talk to me."

Mary nodded, and the sisters went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rarity sat back down at the table, and she quickly noticed how fidgety her little sister was.<p>

"So, what is the matter, little sister?"

"It's...about Applebloom."

"Applebloom? What's wrong?"

"Well..."

She took a deep breath. She had no evidence to back up her guess, but if anyone could help her, it would be Rarity.

"I think she has a crush on me."

Rarity flinched for a second, and then she erupted in laughter.

"Has a crush on you? Ha!"

"It's not funny! I'm serious!"

Coming down off her giggle-filled high, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"And how do you know?"

"I don't KNOW, but I have a feeling."

"Tell me about it."

"First off, she told me that she has a crush on a filly."

And that's when it got serious. Rarity grew attentive.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Positive."

Rarity leaned back in her seat. Her day just got a lot more complicated.

"Did she tell you who it is?"

"No, she wouldn't say. However, she's been acting really weird around me all week."

"Weird...how?"

"She's been all shy and stuff! She says that it's because she's tired and stressed out, but I don't think that's all."

"You might be wrong, but..."

"I might be, but I don't think so. My gut tells me that I'm right."

Rarity thought about the concept of Applebloom liking Sweetie Belle romantically for a second, and that immediately took her mind to the thought of the two dating. The cuteness of what she saw immediately made her innate match-making instincts go nuts, and she realized that she could trust Applebloom like she trusted Applejack, so that wasn't an issue. The white unicorn would have squealed like a fangirl, but she kept her mouth shut tight.

However, to get them together, she had to break the ice.

"...So how do you feel about it?"

Sweetie Belle blinked.

"Huh?"

"How do you feel about Applebloom possibly liking you?"

The filly had been thinking of that very question all day at school. She didn't have a problem with it, but she didn't know how that made her feel. She still didn't really care about the concept of dating, so she had tried checking out the fillies and colts at school (much like Applebloom had, unbeknownst to Sweetie Belle). This led nowhere, leaving the poor unicorn more confused than when she began.

"I have no idea. Confused, maybe?"

"What would you say if she, say, asked you out?"

More confusion. On one hand, she wasn't really into dating, as she didn't know herself on this topic very well. On the other hand, she really did like Applebloom, but she didn't know if she could like her in that way. Not that she couldn't possibly see it happening, it was just that she didn't know.

"I...still have no idea."

Rarity needed a new tactic, and she was prepared.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm going to be blunt: do you like fillies or colts?"

"That's what I'm confused about! I don't know! I tried looking around the class today to see if anypony stood out as attractive, but there wasn't anypony!"

"Not even Applebloom?"

"Well...I didn't get to hang out with her much today. She was pretty busy..."

Rarity had another idea, and she clapped her hooves together.

"Ok, I have an idea! Close your eyes!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sweetie sighed, but she did as told.

"Now, relax and try to picture somepony for me. If you found your Prince or Princess Charming, what would they be like?"

"Well, they'd be pretty strong..."

Immediately, her mind flashed to a memory of Applebloom lifting a heavy beam on her back while working on the treehouse. The filly looked so powerful, and she clearly got stronger every day she worked on her special project. Her earth pony blood combined with the seemingly genetic body strength running through her family tree certainly worked to her advantage.

Rarity noticed her sister's face scrunch up a bit, as if a thought came to her that she didn't fully understand.

"...But they'd be really kind and gentle..."

Another memory hit her, one of hugging the earth pony the previous week. Diamond Tiara had been insulting Rarity's dresses, of all things, and it really bugged her. After letting the snobbish pony have it, Applebloom had sat down and embraced her, telling her that it would be alright and that Rarity was the best dress maker in all of Equestria, and that nopony could argue with that. She remembered how good her best friend felt, and how calm and happy she made her feel.

Outside of her head, Rarity smirked when she saw a slight blush on her sister's cheeks. Her plan was working.

"...And they'd be there for me, no matter what."

A final flashback hit her, and it was more of a collage of images. Applebloom returning to her open hooves from her year-long time away from home, promising to never leave her 'like Scootaloo did', and of all the times she stood up for her and helped her out, even when if she suffered because of it.

So much evidence, so many questions opening up because of this.

"Rarity, I think I have a crush on Applebloom."

* * *

><p>Next time: Sweetie Belle mulls over her newfound crush, and Scootaloo has something to say.<p>

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	11. Don't Get Lost In Heaven

So this story now has the most words, chapters, hits, visitors, alerts, favs, C2'S, and reviews of all my stories. Insert 'Me Gusta' face here. Or the first couple lines from "Still Alive".

I don't own MLP. If I did, Trixie would come back, and Twixie would be canon. Then again, it wouldn't be a kids show then, would it? F*** the FCC...

* * *

><p>That night, Sweetie Belle had more trouble falling asleep, her mind filled with her new-found crush. Thoughts of the red-haired filly hugging her or otherwise being in close contact with her made her heart soar. Why didn't she notice how cute her friend was before?<p>

That question, above all others, was answered quickly in her mind: she wasn't receptive to any sort of romantic feelings yet. Now that she was, however, she couldn't stop thinking about how cute her friend was.

Another question that haunted her was the concept of 'How do we move from here?', as she hadn't confirmed her suspicions of Applebloom's crush being her. She debated outright telling her, leading her into finding out, or keeping it silent. She leaned towards the second for now, but she didn't rule out either of the others.

Eventually, however, the unicorn fell asleep, the stress finally getting to be too much for her.

* * *

><p><em>Sweetie Belle walked into class the next day, Applebloom beside her. Both fillies had been quiet the whole way.<em>

_Once inside the schoolhouse, however, the door slammed shut behind them. They were immediately surrounded by their peers, and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked up to them._

"_Hey, look at the fillyfoolers!"_

_The crowd laughed a creepy, mean-spirited laugh._

"_Fillyfoolers! Fillyfoolers! Fillyfoolers!"_

_As their classmates jeered, they transformed into massive shadow beasts, their red eyes staring into Sweetie Belle's soul. They started to reach for the two fillies, and Diamond Tiara, bigger and more horrifying than all of them, pointed and laughed._

"_Unnatural freaks! You and your fillyfooling sisters are disgraceful, and you need to be punished!"_

_Sweetie Belle backed up to the locked door behind her. There was nowhere to run._

_Then, suddenly, a blinding flash of light appeared in front of her. Once it subsided, she saw her savior, Applebloom._

_The filly was no longer a filly. She had metamorphosed into a full-grown mare. The glorious earth __pony was shapely in all the right places (though her flank was still bare), her long mane was like brilliant fire sweeping behind her, and she had a confident aura about her. Applebloom was also wearing a vest that shimmered like her golden eyes, and a gold cape fluttered behind it. She was, in a word, radiant, and she brought a blush to Sweetie Belle's cheeks and weakness to her knees._

"_Leave. Sweetie Belle. Alone!"_

_Her voice sounded much like Princess Luna's (albeit with a Southern flair), as it drove the monsters back with a sort-of shock wave, a shock wave that also sent shivers down Sweetie Belle's spine._

_The earth pony jumped at the shadows, and she began to demolish them with super-pony strength. Soon, there was only the Diamond Tiara-inspired demon left._

"_Y-you can't do this! You're a freak!"  
><em>

"_No, you are."_

_One buck to the head destroyed the beast._

_Dream-Applebloom then turned towards the amazed filly, and she was by her side so quick that she almost could be mistaken for a pegasus._

"_Y-you saved me."_

"_Yes, and I always will, if you need it."_

_Sweetie Belle gulped. This version of her best friend was so...attractive. She would probably be into her even if she wasn't into mares. Her voice was so powerful before, but now it was gentle and loving._

"_I-I love you, Applebloom."_

"_I love you too, Sweetie Belle. You just have to let me."_

_With those words, the mare bent down, and kissed Sweetie Belle's cheek. Sweetie Belle was in heaven. And then she woke up._

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle bolted up out of sleep. She was sweating quite a bit, and she was slightly winded.<p>

She touched where Dream-Applebloom kissed her, and she blushed. Her best friend was so beautiful in her dream, and she saved her from the monsters so gracefully that she might be mistaken for one of their beloved Princesses.

The unicorn looked over at her best friend/crush, and she sighed. Applebloom was still fast asleep due to how early it was, but she still brought a flutter to Sweetie Belle's heart. She looked so peaceful, yet still so cute.

Deciding that it would be best to calm down a bit, the unicorn got back under her covers, and she attempted to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sweetie Belle was rather nervous going into school. Her dream was still fresh in her mind, and so she shied away from everypony but Applebloom.<p>

She really started to notice all of her crush's adorable mannerisms. Like how she sometimes squeaked with her accent. Or how she had a little bound in her step when she was happy. Or that she picked at her food when her mind was elsewhere.

However, at lunch, something happened. Scootaloo came over to where they were sitting on the playground to say hi. Needless to say, Sweetie Belle wasn't happy about it, but the pegasus put up her hooves in defense.

"I just wanna talk!"

Sweetie Belle scowled, but she relaxed a bit. Scootaloo sat down across from them, and she looked down.

"Look, I just want to say...sorry. I thought about what you said, and I realized how dumb I was being."

The unicorn scoffed.

"You abandoned me and left me friendless, and you say you were being 'dumb'? 'Dumb' doesn't cover it."

Scootaloo nodded.

"...You're right."

Applebloom smiled.

"Can we agree to stop being 'dumb' now?"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked at each other, and nodded. Sweetie Belle in particular held out her hoof. The orange filly returned the brohoof.

"Deal."

Applebloom swept her friends up in a hug.

"Yay! Friends again!"

They all burst into laughter. Then, Applebloom had a thought.

"Hey, what about your 'cool' friends?"

Scootaloo rubbed the back of her head.

"Well...I talked to them about it, and they decided to be jerks. Said that I 'wasn't cool enough for them after all'."

Sweetie Belle smirked.

"I think they have that wrong."

They all laughed again. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom shared their lunch with their old (and now new) friend. The former brought up the latter's special project. They discussed Applejack's and Rarity's relationship. All was good.

* * *

><p>Next time: Applejack and Rarity discuss their sisters. Sorta-denial (really, pleading the fifth), skepticism, propositioning, and hilarity ensues.<p>

* * *

><p>Kinda a short chapter, but what can you do? Hope you liked Dream Applebloom, as well as the general cuteness of this chapter (I'm looking at you, Anonymous).<p>

Just a heads-up, due to all the crap that's going on in RL, next week's chapter is going to be even shorter than this one. Sorry...

Also, we're looking at 3-5 more chapters confirmed right now, but you all have seen how I am with judging the length of a fic (which is to say 'horrible').

Please review!


	12. Us and Them

For those of you who haven't noticed, I wrote another MLP fic. It's not related to this one in any way, and it's a political parody (though not humorous at all), but you can check it out if you want. It's called "A Tragedy of Tyranny".

I don't own MLP.

* * *

><p>While the girls were at school, Rarity hatched a plan of her own. Taking advantage of the fact that Applejack had taken the day off to help her around the house, Operation SHIPPING was in effect.<p>

Currently, the earth pony was busy moving some boxes for the unicorn, as Rarity was packaging up some Gala dresses to send out to her clients. A large stack of them was tied together for pickup.

After this chore was done (Derpy came by to pick up the packages, and was rewarded with an apple cinnamon muffin), the duo sat down. Rarity had brought out some lemonade and a snack earlier, and they took advantage.

"Whew-wee! Them boxes were heavy as all get out!"

"I do thank you for taking a day off to help me. I couldn't have POSSIBLY done it by myself."

"Aw shucks. Nuthin's more important to me than you, sugar."

Rarity blushed. Her lover was such a sweet talker.

"S-surely the farm means more..."

The apple-marked mare play-thought for a second, and shook her head.

"Mmm...close, but no cigar."

Rarity cuddled up next to her girlfriend, and they let out a collective sigh.

"So Applejack, I wondered if I could talk about something important now that the girls are out. Is this ok?"

Applejack immediately went to thinking. She had no idea what could be so important that it had to wait until they were alone.

"Uh...sure? What's up?"

"It's about your sister and mine."

"...Ok, what about 'em?"

"Sweetie Belle seems to think that your sister has a crush on her."

Applejack, who was taking a sip of lemonade, quickly spit it out. Luckily, it was not in the direction of the pony sitting next to her.

"Ah, w-what makes 'er think that?"

"Well, she said that Applebloom told her that she had a crush on a filly, but she didn't tell her who it was. However, she apparently has been acting rather...shy around my sister for the past week."

"Uh...wow."

"I was wondering if she told you anything about it?"

Applejack was torn. On one hoof, she made a promise to her sister to keep it a secret. On the other, she couldn't lie to Rarity.

"Yes."

Rarity blinked.

"So...what did she say?"

"She made me Pinkie Pie promise not to talk 'bout it, but she did tell me that she had a crush on a filly."

Rarity nodded.

"And she didn't say who it was? Was it Sweetie Belle?"

The white mare noted the look on her lover's face. It was clear.

"It was, wasn't it?"

Applejack looked down. She couldn't win.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

Rarity blinked again.

"Jus' don't tell her I told ya."

"Oh, don't worry. I just...guessed it."

Applejack sighed again. It was going to be a long day.

"Now, what would you do if I told you that Sweetie Belle also had a crush on Applebloom?"

The farmpony's head whipped her head up.

"...Come again?"

"My sister has a crush on your sister."

For a moment, Applejack was speechless. Rarity wouldn't lie to her, but she sensed something peculiar here.

"...H-how do ya know?"

"Because Sweetie Belle told me."

She then thought of the two together again, and a smirk flashed up on her face. In that moment, Applejack saw right through her.

"No."

Rarity snapped out of her daze, and was confused.

"No?"

"Whatever yer plannin', count me out."

Rarity pouted.

"But APPPPPPLEJACK, don't you want our sisters to be happy?"

"If they end up together, it'll be out of them finding out on their own. I'm not helpin' ya."

Rarity pouted harder. The sheer adorableness of her face was starting to make Applejack crack, but her will was stronger.

"Rarity...please? Let 'em work things out on their own, ok?"

Rarity sensed defeat, so she decided to use her special weapon. She huffed.

"Fine. I guess you don't want your sisters to be happy."

"Rarity, don't be like this-"

"And you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

A low blow, but it worked. Rarity continued her pout, and the farmer's iron resolve crumbled.

"Fine, we'll do things yer way..."

She immediately received a tight hug from her lover, who was squeeing like a fangirl at a Vinyl Scratch concert.

"Thank you soooo much! I promise you will not regret this!"

Applejack smirked, and she semi-tackled the unicorn.

"In return..."

The grinning earth pony began nipping gently on her lover's throat. Rarity moaned.

"Oh...alright."

She smiled back, and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't look at the time first, so, at that moment, their sisters got quite a show when they walked in the front door. Nopony said a word, and the girls simply walked up to their room.

The two left downstairs regained their composure, cleared their throats, and sat up straight.

"So Applejack, how are we going to accomplish this..."

* * *

><p>Next time: Planning leads to action. Will the older sisters succeed, or will the younger sisters remain oblivious to each other?<p>

* * *

><p>Really short, but it was more of a segue chapter than anything. Expect a longer one next time.<p>

I'm loving all the reviews, guys and gals! Keep it up! If I crack 50, I might do two chapters next week!

Also, I'm holding a contest. The first reviewer who can correctly name the artist who did each of the songs I named my chapters off of will get to have a short oneshot dedicated to them, written by me. You may pick from one of three pairings:

-RareJack (Rarity/Applejack)

-RainbowPie (Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie)

-Twixie (Twilight Sparkle/Trixie)

Enjoy, and good luck!


	13. Something About Us

Ok, so we had some...miscommunication on my part about that contest (and it was definitely all my fault), so here's what we're gonna do. Four parts:

1. Go to my profile, and vote in my poll (which I'll put up just before I upload this) for the pairing you want to see. The winner becomes the pairing that I'll write for.

2. Give me ideas in your reviews for this chapter. Make them canon with "A Late Applebloomer" if you would. I'll take them all into consideration (no lemons), and I might mash a few together if they work well.

3. I'll take your ideas and your pairing choice and I'll do a oneshot.

4. Profit.

Any questions, just PM me.

Also, this chapter is named off a song by Daft Punk. If you'd take a few minutes to listen to it on Youtube, you'd really get the feeling I was trying to get for this chapter.

I don't own MLP.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Celestia let Luna take control of the sky, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle descended the stairs for dinner as they did every night. It was then that they realized that Rarity and Applejack were walking out the door. They were confused, as two nice salads and dinner rolls were on the table. Applebloom was the first to speak up.<p>

"Uh, where are ya'll goin?"

Rarity cleared her throat, and she tried not to look or sound conspicuous.

"We're going out for the night. Your sister and I are in the mood for a romantic dinner."

The two fillies looked back at the table. The lights had been dimmed in the dining room, and there were candles on the table. Seemed pretty romantic to both of them.

"We wanted something fancier than we had here...didn't we Applejack?"

She nudged the earth mare, who nodded.

"Yeeeeah...what she said."

Neither of their sisters were convinced. Instead, they felt like their respective older siblings were trying to help them with their crush problems, but not in a good way.

"Uh...ok? We'll just eat without you then..."

"Great! Uh...we'll just be leaving. Come along Applejack!"

And with that, they left in a rush. The remaining ponies shook their heads, and they sat down at the table. It was pretty awkward to eat like this, so Applebloom tried to break the silence.

"Soooo, what do ya think they're up to?"

"I have no idea, but seeing how they were earlier today..."

Both girls shuddered. They didn't mind their sisters' relationship, but that still didn't mean that they wanted to walk in on them. It was just...wrong.

"...So Applebloom, how did work on the treehouse come along today?"

"Great! I built some permanent steps, as well as worked on some of the trim 'round the windows and doors."

"Awesome! How close are you to finishing it?"

"Well..."

The beige filly thought about it for a second, and smiled.

"Not that far away! Only gotta paint it with a few coats, and then I can finish up with a coat of sealant once that dries. After that, we can move some furniture in!"

Sweetie Belle smiled. In the dim light, Applebloom looked so pretty with a smile on her face. The flames danced in her golden eyes, and her scarlet mane bounced a bit with every word. However, the victim of her staring soon noticed, and she blushed. This only gave more credence to Sweetie Belle's theory of the identity of her friend's crush.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh...nope. Just looking..."

So many red flags were flying in their heads, so they looked away, and they continued their meal in silence.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, Rarity huffed. She and her lover were both invisible, and they were both looking in the window.<p>

"I cannot believe my fail-safe plan is...failing! I should have not wasted my favor with Twilight for this invisibility spell!"

"Relax sugar. This'll work, jus' give it time. You can't expect them to jus' COME OUT with their feelings, can ya?"

She nuzzled her lover's shoulder, relaxing the hyperventilating unicorn.

"You're right. Let's keep watching."

* * *

><p>After a while of awkwardness, the two retired to their room, where they did homework. However, neither of them actually did their homework, and they used it as an excuse to steal glimpses of each other.<p>

"So Sweetie Belle, how do you feel 'bout Scoots hanging out with us again?"

The unicorn chuckled. Anything to get out of homework.

"Pretty good, just as long as she doesn't ditch us again."

"Nah. I bet she learned 'er lesson."

"Let's hope so."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across town, Scootaloo was taking a nap instead of doing her homework. However, this was short-lived, as a nightmare of her friends abandoning her like she abandoned them jolted her out of sleep.<p>

"Uh...I hope that doesn't happen to me."

She looked at her clock, and then to her homework.

"I wonder if they'll let me copy theirs tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>"Anyways, let's get back to our homework."<p>

Both fillies nodded, and they supposedly got back to work.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I ain't!"

…

"Now yer starin' at me!"

"No, I'm not!"

Applebloom slammed her textbook shut.

"Ok, I don't know 'bout you, but I need some air. You wanna go for a walk?"

Sweetie Belle blinked, and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, Rarity and Applejack were watching through the window. Still invisible, they were in the tree looking in with binoculars.<p>

"What did they say?"

"I dunno. Applebloom was lookin' the other way."

…

"Now where are they going?"

"I think they're goin' downstairs."

…

"Ok, they're leaving! Follow them!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get yer mane in a twist."

…

"Oh no, I'm gonna fall!"

...CRASH.

* * *

><p>Applebloom and Sweetie Belle took a nice stroll around town. All the streets were busy with nightlife, as it was a nice Friday night with a beautiful, starry sky.<p>

Applebloom had noticed recently just how many mare-loving mares there were in Ponyville. During the walk they were on, for instance, she noticed Bon-Bon and Lyra cuddling on a bench in a flower garden, the former feeding the latter chocolates while the latter played her lyre. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia were both eating sandwiches at the cafe, seemingly joking about who created better music. Even Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were having a good time eating cake and joking around. She wished that she could do such things with Sweetie Belle, but the filly would never be interested in her...right?

She took a deep breath. She had to ask her, if only to find out. Otherwise, she would continue to feel miserable.

"Hey Sweetie Belle?"

The unicorn was looking around too at all the fun-loving ponies. She also saw the happy couples, and she also wished that she could be with Applebloom like that.

She nodded. She would ask her if she was her crush.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna see how the treehouse is comin' along?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

As they walked towards the farm, neither noticed that the only couple they didn't see was their sisters.

* * *

><p>The treehouse was pretty much finished structurally at this point. As she stated earlier, Applebloom only had painting and sealing left. However, it was finished enough for the duo to walk up into.<p>

Applebloom got out her special lantern, and the two relaxed in the lazy light. They looked out the windows at the beautiful stars above as they laid on the floor, and they sighed in almost-unison.

"Sweetie Belle?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna ask you something."

"Oh...uh...I wanted to ask you something too."

…

"Well, you first, I guess."

Applebloom gulped. Here goes...well...everything.

"Do ya remember me sayin' that I had a crush on a filly?"

"Yeeaah...?"

"Well...I didn't tell you who she was."

Sweetie Belle couldn't believe her ears. Was she...confessing?

"You see, she's amazing! She's beautiful and awesome, and she makes mah tummy do flips when I see 'er."

The unicorn was still sitting in suspense. It was killing her.

"But, what I love the most about her is her...singing."

Silence. Nothing but silence.

"It's you, Sweetie Belle."

A tear came to the unicorn's eye, but Applebloom took it the wrong way.

"And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way 'bout me, but-"

She was cut off with a tackle by her friend.

"I DO feel the same about you!"

Applebloom was stunned, and for a moment, she believe that she was dreaming.

"Hit me."

Sweetie Belle blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm dreaming. Hit me."

The white filly giggled, and she blushed. Applebloom looked radiant in the moonlight, the stars glowing in her eyes.

"I'll do something better."

With a tilt of her head, their lips connected. It was like time and space stood still, and that they were made of heat and electricity. As chaste as the kiss was, it still held all the passion of young love.

Pulling away, the two felt...complete in each other's hooves. Sweetie Belle, still laying on top of Applebloom, cuddled into her.

"I love you, Applebloom."

"I love you too, Sweetie Belle."

Such a perfect moment. That is...until a crash made Sweetie Belle jump off her new lover. Rarity fell off a tree limb next to the window, and she cried out.

"Ahhhh!"

CRASH!

"Ah told ya that the branch wasn't sturdy!"

"Ok, so I was wrong! But the plan was a success!"

Both fillies immediately had the same thought. Rarity + plan + spying = romance. They scowled, and they walked outside.

"Hello...girls. What a pleasant night..."

Rarity whistled, and she tried to walk away, only to run into Applejack.

"Tell the truth to 'em, sugar."

"Oh...alright."

She sighed.

"Well, we sort of decided to push you two together. We didn't mean any harm!"

They shook their heads. Applejack laughed.

"Ok everypony, we still have some things to do."

Everypony was confused, even Rarity.

"Uh Applejack, what do you mean?"

The earth pony smirked.

"We gotta teach 'em "The Birds and the Bees", or really "The Birds and the Birds". Then we gotta move Applebloom into a new bedroom."

Both fillies were even more confused as Rarity snickered.

"Uh, why do I have to do that, big sis?"

"It'll make sense after the talk. Trust me."

They shook their heads again, and the group left for home.

* * *

><p>Next time: The girls sort out their new relationship, and Scootaloo deals with the implications.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, just listen to that song, vote in the poll, and leave me a review with ideas about the oneshot! Please review!<p> 


	14. Strange Magic

Just a note: just got a new job, and it'll leave me pretty wiped out Mon-Fri, so expect updates only once a week now. This explains this chapter's shortness. On the flip side, the story is winding down, and I've got 3-4 more chapters planned and that's it.

Also, I added a sentence in chapter 7. Go back and re-read the chapter. Pay attention to the part where Diamond Tiara calls Applejack a fillyfooler, and tell me in your review if you saw it. Ask where it was if you didn't.

I don't own MLP.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was...awkward."<p>

"I'll say."

After the 'talk', Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had a chance to talk as the former packed up her things to move into a new bedroom across the hall. Their sisters had only told them what they needed to hear, and they were forbidden to do anything save for the occasional kiss or hug until they were legally mares. Needless to say, the girls were still a little freaked out.

However, this didn't spoil their mood, as Applejack and Rarity had been completely behind their relationship from the get-go. They knew their sisters loved them dearly, and they wanted them to be happy.

"So..."

Sweetie Belle moved in close to her marefriend as she finished packing up her things. She nuzzled Applebloom, and she moved in for a kiss, but as luck would have it, Applejack walked in at that time. Complete and utter ruining of the moment.

Before she left, however, Applebloom settled for a nice, soothing hug from her new lover. It was going to be a beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the remaining school week, the two slowly got used to being together. Neither came out of the metaphorical 'closet', but they celebrated in private. After all, there isn't anything quite like young love, and neither filly could question just how good it felt.<p>

At home, the two would curl up and do homework together, always having some body-to-body contact. At work, Applebloom would think of Sweetie Belle as she did her work, the filly's singing filling her thoughts. While working on the treehouse, the earty pony would work as the unicorn watched and helped whenever she could, such as when tools needed to be fetched, or when Applebloom needed an extra hoof.

At school, however, they acted as though they were still best friends and nothing else. They knew the horrible time Diamond Tiara would give them, so they opted to keep it a secret.

This led to one problem. They wished to tell Scootaloo, as the pegasus would find out eventually, and they didn't want it to be a real shock.

They devised a plan, and they executed it.

* * *

><p>The Thursday of that week, the CMC decided to walk home together. Scootaloo wanted to see how the treehouse was coming along, and this made their plan much easier.<p>

However, to the trained eye, the unicorn and the earty pony of the group looked rather...suspicious. This is why Diamond Tiara decided to tail them after she saw them acting weird after they accidentally bumped into each other. Any dirt is good dirt, in her opinion.

Once at the treehouse, Scootaloo was really excited.

"Wow! It's almost finished! And it's sooo much...well...cooler than before!"

Applebloom smiled a bright smile.

"Thank ya! I worked real hard on it, and I'm proud of it!"

She led her friend inside, and the three sat down. Sweetie Belle looked into her lover's eyes, and they nodded. The unicorn filly spoke up.

"Uh, Scootaloo. Applebloom and I need to tell you something."

She sighed.

"Applebloom and I are...well...dating."

The pegasus was like a deer in headlights. Immediately the duo worried that she didn't accept them, but that all changed quickly. Scootaloo slowly broke into a big grin.

"That's great!"

"You...you don't have a problem with us."

She waved them away with her hoof.

"Pfft, no. My parents are gay. So am I."

"Uh...gay?"

"Another word for mares who like mares or stallions that like stallions."

"Ah."

Applebloom blinked.

"Wait a sec. You're into mares too?"

Scootaloo grinned.

"Yep, but don't tell anyone."

"Oh don't worry. We were gonna ask you the same thing."

The three laughed, and they hugged.

Meanwhile, outside, Diamond Tiara learned all that she needed. With an evil smirk, she ran back into Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Next time: Fallout from newly gained knowledge. Can the girls take it?<p>

* * *

><p>Please review! The contest is continuing until next Sunday, and I still need ideas!<p> 


	15. One Trick Pony

Sorry for the wait! My work schedule got changed, and that new Portal 2 DLC came out. And sorry again, because this is gonna be short. However, the next two will each be a decent length.

Well, it's official. This story is finally coming to an end! There will be this chapter, the next chapter, and then an epilogue. Yay!

Anyways, I don't own MLP.

* * *

><p>As they walked into school on that fateful Friday morning, everything seemed normal. Everypony was talking before class, and the CMC were happy that the week was finally coming to an end.<p>

Then Diamond Tiara opened her mouth.

"Hey, look at the fillyfoolers!"

Silence. Everypony froze.

"Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are dating, and Scootaloo's a mare-lover too!"

The horrible little filly got right up in Applebloom's face.

"Soooo, how does it feel to kiss another mare? Disgusting, right?"

She laughed a horrible laugh. Words of disgust were drifting around the room.

"Well, what do you UNNATURAL freaks have to say for yourselves?"

Applebloom looked into her lover's eyes, and she saw fear and sadness and a whole host of other negative emotions. Only rage built up in the earth filly, and she snapped around to get right in Diamond Tiara's face.

"So what?"

Her laughter stopped, and she frowned.

"So it's wrong! Get a coltfriend or something!"

"I love Sweetie Belle, and I don't need anypony else."

"Disgusting!"

Applebloom then had a thought, and she smirked. This drove Diamond Tiara off the deep end.

"What's so funny?"

"I bet yer jealous."

The rich pony almost gagged.

"What! You awful girl! Like I'd want to date a mare. I'm actually NORMAL."

"And look what being normal got ya: a bad personality."

Sweetie Belle sniffed, and she glared. She stood proudly next to her lover.

"And in the end, nopony will want to be with you!"

Scootaloo grinned a mean smile, and she joined them.

"And what's so good about being normal anyways! Normal is BORING!"

The class was chattering in agreement behind them. Diamond Tiara was slowly realizing that, for the first time, she was losing her popularity.

"Normal is the BACKBONE OF OUR SOCIETY! Why, if-"

"Enough!"

For a split moment, all present thought Miss Cheerilee returned. However, it was soon discovered that it was actually Silver Spoon. The rich earth pony was standing behind Diamond Tiara, and she looked the angriest of them all.

"I have had enough of your bigotry!"

The pink pony was confused.

"S-Silver Spoon? Why?"

She shook her head in disgust.

"Why? I'll tell you why: I'm one of those 'fillyfoolers' that you hate so much too!"

"B-but-"

"And I'll tell you another thing: I used to love you! I have always wanted to tell you! But it became clear to me that you hated people like me, so I hid it!"

She laughed a mad laugh.

"You're just like my parents, you know? Always judging, treating me different than my sisters because I had the NERVE to love other fillies! 'What will the neighbors say?', they say! 'They'll think we're incompetent parents!', they say! So I'm always second best to them! I have been treated horribly by my own family, and I come to school to be treated the same by the filly I used to love!"

Diamond Tiara was speechless, but Silver Spoon had no intention of letting up. The class remained silent, and Applebloom held her marefriend tight.

"Yes! Used to love, as in 'NOT ANYMORE'! I'm done with your nasty attitude, and the nasty attitude of all ponies like you! I used to act that way, if only to make you like me, but NO MORE! I don't want or need you anymore!"

She smirked an evil-looking smirk.

"Now you can be alone, like you were always meant to be."

She huffed, and she walked behind Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, into the crowd of their peers. Diamond Tiara was alone, and she panicked. She let out a loud cry, and she ran out of the room, only to run right into her teacher.

Now, Cheerilee had been just outside the room the whole time, ready to jump in if needed. However, she thought this punishment was just what the nasty little filly needed to grow up, and she put on a surprised/angry face.

"No running in the halls! Detention! Back to your seat!"

The earth pony stopped crying. Broken, she went back to her seat, put her head down, and remained silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>At lunch, our trio was still rather shell-shocked from the earlier events. Naturally, all conversation at the lunch table was about that.<p>

"So, do ya think Diamond Tiara'll ever grow up?"

"Maybe. You and Silver Spoon nailed her. Have you seen her? She hasn't said ANYTHING since this morning."

Sweetie Belle had a thought, and she interrupted her friends.

"Speaking of which, can you believe that about Silver Spoon?"

Applebloom shook her head.

"No, I still can't believe it."

"I feel bad for her, loving Diamond Tiara all this time even knowing how she was. Must've been-"

"Excuse me?"

The group looked up, and they noticed said rich pony standing there.

"Can...can I eat with you three?"

She sounded so timid now, unlike before.

"It's just that, since I'm not going to be around Diamond Tiara anymore, I wanted somepony new to talk to."

They blinked. Applebloom spoke up.

"Uh, one sec."

They looked at each other, and they took a silent vote. Three nods, and they turned back to the blackish-grey filly. Scootaloo smiled, and she moved over a bit to give her some room to sit. Silver Spoon returned the smile, and she pulled her fancy lunch from a container in her saddlebag.

"Soooo...what were you three talking about?"

* * *

><p>Next time: Completion and evolution. The treehouse gets finished.<p>

* * *

><p>As of right now, the polls are closed, and Twixie won! I still need ideas for the oneshot, so please give me some!<p>

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	16. Mr Blue Sky

Well, here's the last standard chapter. After this, it's an epilogue!

I don't own My Little Pony. Hasbro does.

* * *

><p>Applebloom rose early that Saturday morning, a smile on her face. Today, she was going to finish her treehouse.<p>

All that was left was to move some furniture in, and she was finished. Applejack, Rarity, and the other four Elements of Harmony all agreed to help, as well as the rest of the CMC (plus Silver Spoon...well, she was going to be moral support).

She almost was ready to skip down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, but then she had a thought. The earth filly quietly snuck into her lover's room, and she was treated to a relaxing sight. Sweetie Belle was entranced by sleep, and her unfortunate pillow was clutched to her tightly. Oh how Applebloom longed to be that pillow.

Applebloom stealthily moved down to the kitchen, grabbed some apples and some apple juice, and she ran back up the stairs.

"Wake up, Sweetie Belle."

With a gentle kiss, her lover woke up, a cute smile on her face.

"I love you, and I REALLY love seeing you first thing."

Applebloom chuckled.

"If you loved that, yer gonna love the breakfast in bed I brought."

Sweetie Belle sat up, and she gave her marefriend a hug. It was a good start for the day.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the group was out at Sweet Apple Acres, moving furniture. Twilight Sparkle and Spike were organizing the effort, and a combination of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, were moving the heavy objects around. Rarity and Fluttershy were lending their fashion-based expertise to coordinate design arrangements and decorating, and Pinkie Pie brought a bunch of sugary treats for the group to eat.<p>

The Crusaders, however, had simply oversaw the operation, jumping in when needed. Silver Spoon was particularly surprised that Applebloom had built it.

"You did this...by yourself?"

"Yep. It took a while, but it looks real nice now!"

"Fascinating..."

Silver Spoon logged that info away for future use, and the group continued on.

"Applebloom! Help us move this!"

"Got it!"

She ran to her sister, leaving her friends to continue talking. Upon her absence, Silver Spoon turned to the group.

"She really built that by herself?"

Sweetie Belle gave her a confused look.

"Yeah...?"

"It just seems like SO much work!"

Scootaloo laughed.

"Yeah, but she's from a family of hard workers! Besides, I don't think you're used to work!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too fancy to work with your hooves."

Silver Spoon huffed.

"I'm good with thinking and math! I can't help it if I lack physical skills!"

She got right in Scootaloo's face.

"And what are you good at? Not math, and I've never seen you do ANY hard work!"

"Hey, I-"

Sweetie Belle walked in between them.

"Break it up you two!"

The response was in unison, and it was deafening.

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"Well I'm ending it!"

A thought came to the unicorn's mind, and she smirked.

"Besides, if you wanna flirt, go somewhere else."

The two blushed as red as tomatoes, and they looked everywhere but at each other.

"Just kidding..."

She snickered, and she walked away, leaving the two alone. Neither said another word to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>As the last of the furniture was moved in, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked around. The place looked really nice. The homemade chairs looked awfully comfortable. Rarity had helped Spike paint the walls a nice pale yellow. Everything was in place, and everypony was now outside.<p>

Walking out the door onto the landing above the stairs, Applebloom addressed everypony. Sweetie Belle stood right next to her, her body leaning against the earth filly.

"Well everypony, we did it! It looks great!"

Everypony cheered, and Pinkie Pie set off her Party Cannon.

"I really can't thank ya'll enough! I'm so happy, and it's nice to finally have a place to relax again!"

Applejack walked up the stairs, a board in her mouth. Applebloom was confused.

"What's this?"

"It's a sign."

Applejack turned it around, and it read "Applebloom's Treehouse". Applebloom started to cry, and she hugged her sister. Rarity, who came up right behind her, hugged her sister too.

Applebloom then pulled some nails and a hammer out of her saddlebag, and with a lift from her sister, she nailed the sign in over the door.

It was then that Sweetie Belle gasped, almost making her lover jump off her sister and off the treehouse itself.

"What's the matter, Sweetie Belle?"

"Look!"

She pointed at Applebloom's flank, which was now adorned with a cutie mark. It was a dual wooden planks crossed behind an apple tree. She smiled a huge smile, and she half-tackled her marefriend.

"Yay! My cutie mark!"

They hugged, everypony cheered again (and the cannon went back off), and everyone partied. It was a glorious picnic, catered by Pinkie Pie, and they enjoyed themselves well into the night.

* * *

><p>Next time: The epilogue. Look into their lives, just a few years down the road.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, only the epilogue remains! I'll try to get it done ASAP this week, so keep an eye out!<p>

Please review! I wanna see if I can break 100!


	17. Anthem

Addressing a problem now, before any of you complain: in this fic, YES, two mares can have a child. Magic exists in their world, so deal with it.

I don't own My Little Pony. Hasbro does.

* * *

><p>Many Years Later...<p>

* * *

><p>A autumn breeze blew in an open window, carrying with it the sweet scent of fresh apples. The drapes moved gently in the wind, and a windchime clanged softly. Applebloom opened her eyes, and she smiled.<p>

The mare was lying in bed peacefully with her lover, Sweetie Belle, and it had been a good night. The unicorn in question was squeezing her around the middle softly, and both ponies were happy. However, the peace was broken when the earth pony's stomach growled at her.

With a chuckle, Applebloom carefully moved out of Sweetie Belle's grasp, and she replaced herself with a pillow to keep her lover company. She took a small glimpse at her marefriend, and she ran down the stairs with a smile.

* * *

><p>During their high school years, a massive storm hit Ponyville. It was out of the blue, so Rainbow Dash and the other weather ponies had no control over it.<p>

It left the town in mostly disrepair, and the damage was immense. Luckily, nopony was hurt, but Applebloom's treehouse was virtually destroyed in the process. However, rather than mope around, she strengthened her resolve, and, with the various construction and drafting classes she took in school, Applebloom rebuilt it bigger and better than ever before.

Due to Twilight's magic, the tree that the treehouse was built into had grown more and more every year until it was of a gigantic size, towering over the rest of the orchard to look like a massive tower. Incredibly sturdy branches moved out in every direction. Applebloom had used this to expand on her original idea.

By the time she had finished rebuilding her house (and it was a long and arduous task, even with her friends helping her), it had five stories, and extra rooms had been attached to the higher and more sturdy of the new branches, stabilized by stilts and connected to the main house by rope bridges. She had even created a special room for the best apples on the tree to grow, so she could easily pick them.

After high school, Applebloom moved for two years back to Manehatten so she could continue her schooling into a construction/business career. Applejack took good care of the place while she was gone. After all, it was on her land.

You see, Granny Smith had passed away not too long after Applebloom and Sweetie Belle got together. She had never apologized for her words, and she avoided Applejack and her sister like the plague. After her death, she left the farm to Big Mac, who gave half of the rights to his sister so she would continue to work on it. In return, Applejack gave her sister a decent amount of land around her treehouse as a gift.

When Applebloom returned from college, she moved into her house with Sweetie Belle, and they had been living there ever since.

* * *

><p>After picking some apples from the "Apple Room", as it was called, Applebloom poured some non-alcoholic apple cider into a glass, and she made some apple cinnamon pancakes for her lover. The earth mare had learned to cook decently, but Sweetie Belle never gained that ability.<p>

When she finished putting all the food on a platter, she slowly carried it back to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>While Applebloom was in college, Sweetie Belle had worked on her career. Her sister had set her up with some contacts in the music industry, and she traveled to Canterlot to start her musical career.<p>

From the get-go, her voice was popular. Her first album, called "Apple Of My Eye" as a tribute to her lover, did moderately well. It was a kind of folk album, and she had a new friend, named Power Chord, play acoustic guitar for her background music.

She really took off, however, when she did a few songs with Vinyl Scratch and her lover Octavia for a crossover album. It hit number one on Equestria's Top One-Hundred list overnight. It was an amazing experience...for a while.

Eventually, Sweetie Belle grew tired of the endless performances and the crazy paparazzi stalking her. One day, she just up and left Canterlot, and she traveled to Manehatten to be with Applebloom. She stayed with Applebloom for the remainder of that school year, deciding to take a break from music.

However, after a major talk with her lover, she eventually decided that she still wanted to do music. Sweetie Belle went back to Canterlot, and she renegotiated her contact with the record label she was with. No more tours, and a complete focus on studio work. It suited her well.

Once Applebloom finished her schooling, Sweetie Belle returned home with a decent amount of money. Applebloom built her a small recording studio in the treehouse, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Sweetie Belle."<p>

The unicorn's eyes blinked open, and she smiled.

"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?"

She sat up, and she stretched.

"I missed you. You've been in Canterlot for two weeks, and I'm really happy to see you."

Sweetie Belle moaned in delight. She really liked Applebloom's cooking.

"I'm sorry. The guy's a busy guy, and my parts of his album took a while for him to come up with."

"Who are ya working with again?"

"Deadmar3."

Applebloom shuddered.

"That guy still creeps me out. Probably the giant mare's head."

"He doesn't wear it while he records his music, luckily."

Applebloom slid back into bed next to her lover.

"Sooo, what songs did you do on his album?"

Sweetie Belle blushed, and she looked away. Applebloom grew concerned.

"What? What's the matter?"

"...Promise not to laugh."

"What?"

"Promise not to laugh!"

Applebloom blinked.

"Oooook. Won't laugh."

"'Sweetie Needs A Ladder.'"

Applebloom blinked again, and then she fought herself not to laugh. Sweetie Belle was not amused.

"Well, I can't help it if I'm short and he's tall! I needed to grab something off a shelf, and he came up with a song title!"

The earth mare calmed down a bit, and she regained her composure.

"What other songs did you do?"

"Uh...'My Little One Trick Pony' and 'Raise Your Spellbooks'."

"Can I hear them?"

"When the album gets released, sure."

Silence, and then Applebloom noticed the time.

"Oh no!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"We're late for the party!"

Sweetie Belle quickly finished off her breakfast, and the two went down the elevator and out the door.

* * *

><p>While Applebloom was in college, Applejack had proposed to Rarity. It was a standard proposal, involving a fancy dinner, a nice walk on a full-moon-lit night, and a diamond-and-gold engagement bracelet.<p>

The two had waited to get married until both of their sisters had time off. The ceremony, once it actually happened, was beautiful. Rainbow Dash was Applejack's "Best Pony", and the other Elements of Harmony were bridesmaids. Unlike what Rarity originally wanted, it was a small affair, with the mayor of Ponyville presiding and their closest friends and family in attendance. Everypony was pleased.

The reception lasted well into the night, and it was as crazy as it was fun. Spike spiked the punch, and soon Twilight and Trixie were found making out in a corner. Pinkie Pie had a dance-off, and she won, of course. Rarity and Applejack had many a nice slow dance, and Rarity's parents were happy about the whole thing. Her father in particular had grown very fond of Applejack.

However, a month later, Applejack had discovered something: she was pregnant. Rarity had 'knocked her up', so to speak, and both parents were incredibly excited.

The pregnancy itself was rather standard. Big Mac had quickly forced her to agree to NOT work during her pregnancy, and Rarity helped her to see his point of view. The seamstress had taken over providing for the two of them during it, and she alternated between working and helping Applejack whenever she needed something.

Then, after a year, Applejack gave birth to a sweet baby filly, Applina.

She was a quiet baby, but she loved her parents tremendously. She also loved her relatives and her parents' friends quite a bit. She particularly liked being around Fluttershy, as the two had much in common.

As she grew up, she became shy, yet loyal. If someone picked on her, she would stand her ground, but she didn't talk much. She was a loner, but she still managed to get some good friends when she entered school.

Now, it was her fifth birthday.

* * *

><p>As they entered Sugarcube Corner, they were quickly spotted.<p>

"Aunt Applebloom! Aunt Sweetie Belle!"

Out of nowhere, Applina came rushing out of nowhere to hug both of her beloved aunts. The little filly short, and she had a pale red coat. Her hair was a rich blue, and her eyes were a gold much like Applebloom's.

Applebloom rustled her mane, and the filly blushed.

"How ya doin', squirt?"

"Great! I've got friends at school now!"

"That's great, Applina!"

"C'mon, lemme show 'em to ya!"

She dragged the two off, but not before they sat their present for her on the gift table.

* * *

><p>When they finished meeting her friends, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle left Applina to find other ponies to talk to, as Applina wanted to hang out with her friends. It was then that they found Scootaloo and Silver Spoon, who had promised to show up.<p>

After many years of hiding their affections, Scootaloo and Silver Spoon began dating in high school. They kept it a secret from S.S.'s parents, and it was a very passionate affair. The very day that they could both legally do it, they took a trip to Las Neigas and eloped, all to the disgust of Silver Spoon's parents when the found out. The earth filly was thrown out and cut off, and she never looked back.

To put herself through business school, she used some contacts she had from before she was thrown out, and she got a job as an assistant accountant. Quickly, her aptitude for math and figures granted her a promotion to a fully-fledged accountant, and that paid for business school.

Scootaloo, however, used her prowess at extreme sports to become a professional. She won several extreme scooting contests, and she worked her way up. She also helped pay for Silver Spoon's schooling, but not without a fight.

The two, from the beginning, had a very active relationship. They argued all the time, but they always came back together stronger than before. Scootaloo and Silver Spoon were completely faithful to one another, and they loved each other, no matter what.

Once out of school, Silver Spoon used her new degree and her experience to do what she always wanted to do: venture capitalism. This, along with Scootaloo's many sponsors, made the two rather wealthy, almost enough so for Silver Spoon to laugh in her parents' faces. They had a very nice house in Canterlot, and they visited Applebloom and Sweetie Belle whenever they were in Ponyville.

* * *

><p>"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle! Over here!"<p>

The duo looked around, and they saw Scootaloo and Silver Spoon sitting at a table. The former was waving, and both were smiling.

They walked over there, and were immediately hugged. It had been some time since they had seen each other.

Everypony sat down, and Applebloom laughed.

"It's been some time! How have the two of ya been?"

"Great! Silver Spoon and I have been pretty busy, so sorry we haven't came to visit in a little while..."

"Aw, it's ok. I've been busy too, and so has Sweetie Belle. She just got back from Canterlot yesterday!"

Silver Spoon gasped.

"You were in Canterlot, and you didn't visit?"

The unicorn put her hooves up in defense.

"I was REALLY busy! I was recording music with Deadmar3 for two weeks!"

The wealthy earth mare wrinkled her nose.

"I...don't really like him. Too creepy, and his music is too synthetic for my tastes."

Scootaloo laughed.

"Yeah, you really are a classical-kinda girl."

She glared at her lover, and Scootaloo shut up. Applebloom tried to get the conversation back on topic.

"So, how's business been?"

Silver Spoon's eyes lit up. She loved talking about business.

"Very well! I've helped open thirty businesses in Canterlot over the past year, and the returns are POURING in."

She took a sip of a cocktail she had in front of her, and she smiled.

"How is your business coming along?"

* * *

><p>When Applebloom graduated from college, she had a plan. She was going to build her own construction company, specializing in unique houses. This included treehouses like her own, and they were something she enjoyed designing and building.<p>

She put together a crew of brilliant minds and strong bodies from her fellow graduates, and with an investment from Silver Spoon, created "Sweet Apple Construction Co." Based at her treehouse (she built a separate office attached to a lower branch, held up by stilts and having it's own private elevator), she became very successful around Ponyville and the surrounding towns. Her designs were incredibly well known, and she even got the occasional job in Canterlot. Even the Princesses came to her (albeit on a recommendation from Twilight Sparkle) to build a nice vacation home in Ponyville.

Combined with her lover's income, both ponies were remarkably successful.

* * *

><p>After the party, the two duos split ways, one taking an overnight train back to Canterlot, and the other going back home.<p>

It was still daylight, but the party had lasted literally all day (as Pinkie Pie still went all-out with her parties), so the sun was starting to go down. As such, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle decided to take a walk to the top of a nice hill/clearing in Sweet Apple Acres.

They relaxed there for a while, but Applebloom had something else on her mind.

"Sweetie Belle?"

"Yes, Applebloom?"

"We've been together for a long time, and we've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

Sweetie Belle blinked.

"Yeeeah...?"

"And so, I was wondering..."

Applebloom reached into her saddlebag, and she pulled out a box. A jewelry box. Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Sweetie Belle, would you marry me?"

She opened the box, and inside was a beautiful engagement bracelet, gold and diamond. A tear came to the unicorn's eye, and she tackled her lover.

"YES! YES I'll marry you!"

Applebloom sniffed, and she looked into her fiancee's eyes. They kissed the day away, and they were so very happy.

* * *

><p>Well, after three months, it's finally over. Here are the stats as of 519/12:

90 reviews (A record for me!)

14,418 hits (A record for me!)

1 C2 (A record for me!)

33 Favs (A record for me!)

46 Alerts (A record for me!)

Thanks to all the readers, and a special thanks to kitmaro for being my beta for all this.

Keep an eye out for more MLP stories, such as my upcoming Twixie story (now debating on whether or not to leave that at a oneshot, give me ideas), and please review! I REALLY wanna break 100!

Also, for those of you who want to know what I imagine adult Sweetie Belle's voice to sound like, listen to "Raise Your Weapon" by Deadmau5. Just a suggestion.


End file.
